New island Life
by EpicSkyScience
Summary: When Hajime Hinata wakes up on an island with 16 other students, a pink rabbit, and a sadistic bear, he will haft to use his wits to solve Murders and survive the insanity that is his classmates. Rated T for Language and a bit of death.(Lots of weird ships so beware)
1. Chemist and Rabbits and Bears! Oh My!

Hello,EpicSkyScience here with a super Danganrompa 2 before that, I do not own Danganroma or it's charaters, the only thing I own is my oc.  
Chapter 1:Chemist and rabbits and bears! Oh My!  
Hajime POV.  
?:Hey! Are You Okay? Come on Get up!

I slowly rise up off the ground and open my eyes to see a white haired guy with a dark green coat standing in front of me. Still in a daze I look around at my surroundings and realized that we were on a beach.

Me:Huh? Wait! Where are we?! Who are you!? Why are You wearing a freaking Jacket on the beach!?

White hair:Look calm don't we get introductions done first, ok. My name is Nagito Komaeda, I'm the Ultimate Lucky students. You are...?

Me:Oh uhh, It's Hajime Hinata, I... don't remember what my talent is...  
Nagito:Well, that's too bad, maybe it'll come back later, but until then why don't you go meet the others?

Me:Others...?

Nagito:yes, There are 15 other students, all ultimates.

He leads me to where the others. It didn't take long for one of them to notice me and dash right over. He is a tall boy with light brown hair that went down slightly past his shoulders. He wore a pair of dull red pants, a matching red vest, white under shirt, white lab coat, and a pair of black goggles with two different colored lenses, one red and one green, over his eyes. Right when he got to me, he set down the tackle box he was carrying.

Goggles:Gareeting fellow Student! I am the greatest mind of ALL of Hope's Peak! The Ultimate Chemist, the one and only Sora Rikudo!  
He then proceded to put one foot on his box and strike a pose.

Me:...I'm Hajime Hinata, and as of right now I'm the Ultimate Forgetfulness.

Sora:Hmmm, so you have memory loss...Fear not my friend. I will create a formula that will help you.

As he said this, he grabbed his tackle box and ran off. The next one up was a redheaded girl carrying a camera.

Camera:Don't mind him, he's been bableing random stuff since he woke up...Anyways I'm Mahiru Koizuma, the Ultimate photagrapher. Your that guy who just woke up, right?

Me:Yeah. I'm Hajime Hina-

Mahiru:Your a pathetic excuse for a man if you're the last one to wake up.

Just as she said that a pink haired guy in a yellow jumpsuit and small blond pigtailed girl in an orange kimono walked up.

Jumpsuit:Says the girl who woke was the second to last to wake up.

Mahiru:Well I still woke up before him! Hmf!

She then proceeded to stomp away.

Jumpsuit:Geez that woman..Anyways,Hey I'm Kazuichi Soda the Ultimate Mechanic. The little girl is Hi-

Kimono:Shut it grease monkey! I'll introduce myself!

Kazuichi:Fine then runt...

After glairing at Kazuichi the girl turned to me with a big smile on her face.

Kimono:My name is Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, pleased to meet You Hajime.

Me:Tradi-Wait How do you know my name?

Kazuichi:Sora told the rest of us all while yelling something about science. Anyways, to save you some time why don't we point out the rest of the students. That guy over their...

He Pointed to a tall muscular man wearing a chain around his neck.

Kazuichi: is Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager and the girl with the horns is Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate light Musician.

Ibuki gave a happy wave while Nekomaru gave shocked looked and ran away.

Nekomaru:GRAAAAAAAA!I GOTTA TAKE A SHIIIIIIT!

Hiyoko:Ewwww...Umm lets see...That pervert over there is Teruteru Hanamura. He's the Ultimate Cook.

Teruteru just gave me an unsettling smile,

Kazuichi:The girl with the glasses is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordsman and the baby face guy is the Ultamate Yakuza Fu-

Hiyoko:Shorty McBitchface!

Shorty:HEY I HERD THAT YOU FUCKER! MY NAME IS FUYUHIKO KUZURYU, AND YOU BETTER WATCH YOU ASS OR ELSE...

Peko:Please Young master, calm yourself.

Kazuichi:Gah..Ok The scared looking girl is th-  
Hiyoko:The Ultimate Loser, Pig Barf!

Me:Hiyoko! That's not very nice!

Hiyoko:...Fine than...Her name is Mikan Tsumiki and she is the Ultimate Nurse or whatever...

Sora:Awwww I actually prefer Pig Barf.

Me:Wha... Sora When did you get here!?

Sora:A few seconds ago. Also don't trust that girl! She might seem sweet and inocent but she is like a hydrogen bomb ready to go off at any minute.

With that he dashed offed again.

Hiyoko:Ummmm Ok then...That blond headed girl i-

Kazuichi:Is the most beautiful girl on this island, the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind!

Kazuichi starts drooling as Hiyoko rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath.

Hiyoko:Anyways the Savage over there is the Ultimate Athlete, Akane Owari. The fat ass claims he's Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Something Prodigy...I can't remember. The girl who's asleep is Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer, and the dark guy with scarf is-

Scarf:How dare You try to say my name Tiny mortal! I am the bringer of death, the most evil being in the world! The forbidden one, GUNDHAM TANAKA! And these are my Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

Four hamsters then popped out of his scarf.  
Me:Hamster? So I take it that your the Ultimate Breeder?

Gunham:That is what those mortals call me, yes.

Hiyoko:Awww their sooooo cute.

Gunham:CUTE! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE SECOND MOST EVIL BEINGS CU...What is that thing?

We all turned to where Gundham pointed to see a pink rabbit in a fairy costume.

Ibuki:Wow what is that? It looks so cool!

Akane:It looks like a fucking rabbit, moron.

Fuyuhiko:Eh, what's so special about it.

Teruteru:Can you fuck it?

We all looked at Teruteru.

Teruteru:What?

Rabbit:Hello everyone, my name is Usami and I will be you teacher on this school trip.

Sora:...EGADES! IT TALKED! IT FUCKING TALKED!

Ibuki:That's soooo COOL!

Akane:No, it's fucking not.

Nekomaru:Hey why is everyone yelling?!

Usagi:Hi!

Nekomaru:A talking rabbit? THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL!

Akane:Not you too!

Usami:Eveyone listen up there are a few rules you must follow! No violence whatsoever. Two-

As she explained the rules I looked over at Mahiru who was staring at a rock with a shocked expression.

Usami:And that concludes the-Hey are you even listening?

?:Who Would listen to you!? That speech Was boring!

A black and white bear with a single red eye fell from nowhere onto Usami.

Bear:Nyek nyek nyek! I am the principle of Hope's Peak! Monokuma!

Kazuichi:HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Chiaki:Is that a Build-a-bear reject?

Akane:Can I eat it?

We all looked at Akane.

Akane:What? I'm hungry.

Monokuma:Listen up assholes! Your gonna be here for 50 days, and until those 50 days are up we're gonna play a game!

Byakuya:What kind of game?

Monokuma:A killing Game!

Kazuichi:WHAT THE FUUUCK!?

Me:I agree with Kazuichi's statement! WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!

Monokuma:SHUT UP! Rules are simple, if you kill someone and don't caught I will restore all your memories and set you free. If you get caught you will be punished and everyone will get to see more of the island! Any questions?

Sora:Yeah, got one. How would you like to meet my little friend?

He reached into his coat and pulled out a-

Me:Holy-Is that a GUN!?

A gun...he has a gun. what's next his gun shoots fire?

Monokuma:Now ,now..no need to uses violence on me! Use it on the others!

Sora Pulled the trigger and the gun shot out a fire ball...wait...

Me:IT SHOOTS FIRE!

As the fireball got near Monokuma jumped out of the way onto a metal bird and the attack directly hit Usami.

Monokuma:Lucky for my Monobeast came for my rescue...Know let me explain another rule. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HARM THE PRINCIPLE! I'll let you off with a warning this time but next time you won't be so lucky! As for you...

He clapped is hands and Usami transformed in a haft pink haft white rabbit in a diaper.

Monokuma:Your new name is now Monomi! Now let the games begin.

He then flew off leaving us to ponder what just happened.

Fuyuhiko:...So now what?

Nekomaru:Don't know 'bout you guy, but I'm going for a swim.

Ibuki:Me too! Me too! I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath my cloths!

Nekomaru:You too?

Sora:Fools! Unlike you I have mastered the sacred art of Pants-Off!

Ibiki:OMG! What's Pants-off?!

Sora:It is a sacred art passed on from father to son. You pull down your pants put on your swim trunks and then remove your underwear! But it's very dangerous to use!

Nekomaru:How is dangerous?

Sora:Think only way to remove your undies is too...

Nekomaru:Gah! I understand! But...That's nuts your underwear could...

Sora:I know the risk, and I'm willing to take it!

Kazuichi:As am I!

Me:I'll give it a try

Sora:You sure

I nodded.

Sora: Alright on the count off three...1...2...

(time skip)

The rest of the day went pretty calm. Sora and Ibuki had a race to a big rock, Gundham was buisy making a sand castle. Akane, Nekamaru, Nagito and Kazuichi were playing volleyball, Byakuga was resting in a chair while everyone was changing.

Mahiru:Hey Hajime!

I turn to see Marihu and Hiyoko in their swimsuits. Mahiru was a red two piece while Hiyoko was in a yellow one piece.

Me:Oh hey...Hiyoko that swimsuits looks good on you.

Hiyoko's face quickly turned red.

Hiyoko:Wh-What!? No one asked you!...But th-thanks anyways..

I give her a smile and turn to Mahiru who was glaring at me.

Me:What?

Mahiru:You complimented Hiyoko but not me.

Me:Oh..sorry...You loo-

Mahiru:TOO LATE! What are you even doing?

Me:Watching the volleyball game, it's Akane and Nagito vs Nekamaru and Kazuichi. Wanna join?

Mahiru:Well why aren't you playing with them, be a ma-

She was interrupted by someone yelling. We turn to see Sora standing on a rock with Ibuki looking freaked out.

Sora:THE CHEMICAL CONNECTON BETWEEN YOU TWO IS LIKE HYDROGEN AND OXYGEN, THE EARTH AND THE MOON, HAJIME AND HIYOKO!

Ibuki:WHY DID YOU MENTION HAJIME AND HIYOKO?!

Mahiru:What is he talking about?

Me:I do not know...

Hiyoko:Whaaaaaaaaa...M-me and Haj-Haj-Haj..

Geez it's hard to under what Sora is saying someti-WAIT WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART!?

Me:S-SORA YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

As soon as those words left my lips, Sora was right infront of me...did...did he run on water?

Sora:Ah I see your having trouble understanding me! What I'm talking about is love! Madam Ibuki has fallen head over heels in love with someone!

Me:Madam Ibu...Wait you still didn't say why you mentioned me and Hiyoko!

Sora:Ah yes...that is a theory I've been working you two will get together.

Me:well I do-

Mahiru:I hate that stupid theory!

Sora:STUPID?! My dear, my theories have alot of thought put into them. Sciencey thoughts!

Mahiru:I AM NOT YOUR DEAR! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU GOGGLE HEADED FREAK!

It was at that moment everyone stopped what they were doing and started to stare at us.

Mahiru:WHICH REMINDS ME, WHY DO YOU WHERE THOSE STUPID THING?! ONE LENSE IS RED, SO ARE YOU WORKING WITH MONOKUMA!? OR ARE YOU COWARD!? THATS IT ISN'T IT!? YOU'RE A COWARDLY, PISS POOR EX-

The next moment was a bit of a blur. I remember hearing a loud crack and Mahiru holding her left cheek.  
Mahiru:Hi-Hiyoko...why did you...

Hiyoko:I'm sorry...It was the only way I thought you would calm down...But why did you blow up at Sora?

Mahiru:I...I...I...

Sora:Heh...Coward...I guess you could call me that.

Mahiru:Huh?

Sora:These goggles, you want to why I wear them? Alright I'll tell your...Five years ago, my friends got in some trouble. I made a deal with someone really bad to help save she made me do bad things, things I'm not proud when my friends were safe I decided to hide my eyes so no one could see the shame in my shame of the man who work for the monster that torchured his friends...

Mahiru just look down in shame.

Sora:A person eyes can show many things, so I understand why you're upset. Just remember, there is a 50% chance I could be wrong.

He patted her shoulder

Sora:So stay strong, Sunshine.

With that he left...I got a feeling this is going to be a crazy 50 days  
(Chapter 1 end)


	2. A party and Murder!

Hello EpicSkyScience here with ano-

Fuyuhiko:GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Fine then! You can say the warning asshole!

Fuyuhiko:Fine...Sky dosn't own danganronpa or it's sequals, but he own his asshole of an Oc, Sora...

Good now it's showtime  
(Chapter 2:A party...AND MURDER!)  
Hajime POV day 2

Monokuma:Hey assface wake up!

I opened my eyes to see that monochromed bear staring straight at me with his wide grin. I imitatly jumped out of bed freaked out!  
Me:What the Fuck!

Monokuma:Well good morning pal, you slept well?

Just then everything that happened yesterday came back to me. The island, Usami, that fucking bear, even me ripping my underwear.

Me:Monokuma...Why...are...you...here!?

Monokuma:Aww I just wanted to make sure you were the fist one up...But it looks I failed on that since Mini And the Brain are already up!

Me:...Get out of my room you wannabe care bear!

Monokuma:Thats un-care bear!

Me:...

Monokuma:All right, all right! I'll leave...ass...

After he left I got dressed and went to what I assumed was the dinning area. I spotted Sora and Hiyoko sitting at a table eating breakfeast.

Sora:Ah, Gareeting Hajime! Come grab a plate of eggs and enjoy this wonderful morning with us.

I do as he says and as I sit down I noticed Hiyoko was not wearing her kimono. She was instead wearing a large light blue T-shirt that went down to her knees.

Hiyoko:What are you looking at, hedgehog hair!?

Me:Oh..sorry. I just noticed you're not wearing your kimono.

Hiyoko:Hmmf. That stupid pervy bear broke into my room just to wake my up, and since I don't how to tie my obi he threw this shirt at me!

Me:Wait, You don't know how to tie?

Hiyoko:My Grandmother always said "That a proper lady should always someone tie their stash for them."...Now thinking about it...How did she get her Obi tied?

Me:Well, how about I teach you how sometime later?

Hiyoko:Really!? Erm...I mean...your just gonna bug me until I say yes, so fine...I guess.

I give her a small smile and turn to Sora, who has a large grin on his face.

Me:H-hey! Don't the wrong idea.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking about what happened yesterday, what we could remember about our families, and food...well mostly food.

Sora:CANDY IS NOT A HEALTHY SUBSITUTE FOR A MEAL!

Hiyoko:I DON'T CARE! GUMMIES ARE TASTY AND NOT MESSY!

Sora:No wonder you're so tiny...YOU'RE MALNOURISHED FROM A POOR DIET!

Hiyoko:GRRR! Hajime! Who's right?! Me or Doctor Bitter over there!?

...Crap! What do I say? I like sweets but Sora does have a point. I Gotta think of something!

Me:Uhh...Hey Sora why don't you tell us why do you hate Mikan!?

Hiyoko:Hey don't change the sub-

Sora:Ah well, that's because she was a pitiful bully.

Hiyoko:Wait...

Me:What?

Sora:Yeah, we went to the same Elementry School, and she was almost always bullied. I would of helped her if I didn't already have my own problems. Well one day, when we were 8, Mikan joined this on group of girls who were always bullying this one rich blonde girl who went to a different school. Now I would of helped this girl when the bullying first started, but again I had my problem to deal with. Until One rainy day, when I seen Mikan kicking this girl and my instincts kicked in. That was the only time I hit a girl in my life.

Kazuichi:Oh yeah, I remember that day.

Me:Wait! When did you get here?!

Sora:Gareetings Kaz! You remember that day too?

Kazuichi:How could I was the first day I seen you punch someone that was not me.

Me:You still didn't answer my question, and what did I hear abou-

Kazuichi:I still remember what you yell at Mikan as you charged at her.

Fine then! Ignore me asshole!

Kazuichi:Oh the look on her face when you yelled "Hey, loser! It's lesson time!" was priceless!

Hiyoko:Wait, that was you?

Sora:Huh?

Hiyoko:That little girl was me. I was so scared that you were targeting me that day I ran away...I ran until I ended up tripping and falling in mud. I was about to cry, when a boy offered to help me up...you thinking about it, that boy looked like you Hajime.

Suddenly flashbacks of that day happened in my head. I remembered seeing a girl fall. I remembered helping her up and offering to take her home...and I remembered the girl telling me her favorite snack...It was...gummy bears

Me:Hiyoko...that was me.

Hiyoko was giving me a dumbfounded look while Sora and Kazuichi were...grinning and giving me a thumbs up...

Sora:See My friend, you were destened to be together!

Kazuichi:Way to go my man!

(time skip)  
The rest of breakfeast was quiet, with the exception of people wonder why Sora And Kazuichi had lumps on their heads. After every one was done, Byakuya stood up.

Byakuya:Listen up everyone! Do to the event we are in, I suggest we elect a leader, and since I'm the most fit, I nominate myself.

Akane:Most fit? Yeah right fatass!

Byakuya:Hey, Do you have a better Choice!?

Akane:Yeah, Sonia! She is the Ultimate Princess and she has a nice pair!

We all look and Akane with Sonia blushing like crazy.

Akane:What I just saying she has a nice pair of-

Byakuga:No one wants to hear it! Sonia, Do you want to-

Sonia:No, I left my country so I wouldn't have to lead.

Byakuya:Ok, does anyone else want to lead?

No one spoke up...

Byakuga:So it decided, I will be your leader. My first command is that we will a party tonight.

Mahiru:A party, what for?

Byakuya:...It's a party of life! Now the party will be in the dinning room at the hotel. But someone will need to clean up the room and kitchen. Any volunteers?

The room was silent once again.

Chiaki:I nominate Hajime.

Byakuya:Ah yes, Hajime will do nice.

I glair at Chiaki who looked confused.

Me:Fine, I'll do it.

Byakuya:Alright everyone, the party will be at 8 tonight. Don't be late!

(time skip...again)

It was 6:00 when I got done Byakuya scolded me for taking so long to clean. I headed back to my cabin as there was nothing better to do. Most of the girls agreed to take a group shower for some odd reason and Ibuki asked the guys to help her set up her. When I got there, Gundham was standing by my door.

Me:Gundham, what are you doing here?

Gundham:I have come to warn you that a terrible beast has snuck into your room. A beast so feared, that I cannot state it's name.

Me:Is it Hiyoko?

Gundham:No, It is not the small mortal! The beast is far more evil than her.

Me:Sora?

Gundham:It's not him either! The beast is the third most evil thing in the world!

me:...Is it Mono-

Suddenly we heard a loud noise! We turned around to see Monokuma running away from Kazuichi and Sora...who both have Flamethrowers.

Me:Where did they get Flamethrowers!?

Gundham:Do not question the elemental mortal and the pink moral!

I was tired of all this insainity so I headed to my Gundham could stop me I opened the door and came face to face with the beast...or should I say Mikan, who was laying in my bed in nothing but her underwear. I quickly shut the door in disbelief.

Me:Gundham...why didn't you-

Gundham:I tried to warm you spikey mortal. The beast is call a "Thot". They try to suduce men with their looks. Lucky for you I know an spell that will get rid of it.

Then he pulled something out of his jacket and dashed into my cabin.

Gundham:BEGONE THOT!

Mikan was then thrown out of my cabin with a spirit tag stuck to her head. I made a mad dash into my cabin and locked the door.

Gundham:That should keep the beast away for at least 24 hours. If the spell is broken yell the phrase "BEGONE THOT" and stick a spirit tag on its forehead.

Hajime:Thanks Gundham, I owe you one.

(time skip...the third)

Me and Gundham made our way to the party area where evertone was already there, well everyone except Fuyuhiko who refused to come.

Byakuya:You two are late!

Gundham:I apoligized fat mortal, me and Hajime were talking about the 7 dark beast of the Neverworld.

Aka we were talking about cat videos.

Byakuya:I don't care what you were talking about! Go take you seats while Ibuki and Kazuichi are finishing up setting up the stage!

I went to go sit in a seat next to Peko when Byakuya stopped me

Byakuya:No no no! That is Fuyuhiko's seat! Your seat is in the front between Sora and the short girl. Now go!  
Me:You're an asshole, you know that?

Byakuya:Yes.

As I make my way to my seat, both Sora and Hiyoko wave at me.

Me:Sooooo, Sora why were you chasing Monokuma earlier?

Sora:Well-

Hiyoko:That sicko Monokuma was watching us girls while we were in the showers!

Me:And the flamethrowers?

Sora:Me and Kaz built them.

Me:Of course...

Akane:AUUUUUUUHG! WHEN IS THE DAMN PARTY GONNA START!

We turn our to see Akane getting in Mikan's face while Chiaki is trying to keep her back.

Chiaki:Akane it's not Mikan's fault!

Akane:HEY I'M FREAKIN HUNGRY SO I'LL BLAME WHOEVER I FEEL LIKE BLAMING!

Sora quickly ran over to Akane's table, his loud foot steps echoed though out room. When the he got there he pulled out a bottle of unknown liquid.

Sora:My dear Akane, You do seem stressed. Here, drink some of this and you will feel more relaxed.

Akane:What the fuck is it?

Sora:It is a powerful muscle relaxer a small sip and you'll fell like your living on air. But only a sip, as drinking too much could be lethal.

Sora handed the bottle to Akane and headed back to our table.

Ibuki:All right everyone the stage is all set! Does anyone have any words before I ROCK OUT?!

Mikan Stood up and put her hands together but before she could speak the kitchen doors opened up.

Teruteru:Dinner is done!

Akane:ALL RIGHT! FOOD!

After Teruteru finished handing out the soup, Akane was about chow down, But Byakuya stopped her.

Byakuya:Now hold up! I think Mikan was about to say something.

Mikan:One, Hiyoko I'm sorry for bullying you when we were younger and two...Hajime I'm in love with you and want you in my bed!

...What?

Me:...No.

Mikan:But I love you.

Me:No.

Mikan:Bu-

Me:NO!

Mikan:Ok...Hey Nagito you wanna-

Nagito:I'm taken.

Mikan:Wait...With who!?

Teruteru:Sup.

The whole room fell silent and stared at him.

Nagito:Well I love a man who cooks.

Mikan:Erk..Erm...Gundham how abou-

Gundham:BEGONE THOT!

Mikan:Erm...

Byakuya:NO GUY WANTS YOU NOW SIT DOWN!

Ibuki:ALLLLLLL RIGHT LEEEEEEETS ROOOOOOOOCK AND ROLLLLLLLLL!

With that she Struck a cord so loud that it caused a power outage. This wouldn't be so bad if the windows weren't boarded up! Forgot to mention that.

Hiyoko:WHAAAAAAAA!

Nekomaru:OH SHIT!

Sora:I CAN SEE SOUND AND HEAR COLORS!

Ibuki:Woops sorry...heh heh.

Byakuya:Everybody please stay caaaAAAAAAAAAH!

He heard a loud thud and soon the lights came back they did we all saw Byakuya laying on the floor.

Byakuya:I'm fine.I just tripped...How everyone else?

We all confirmed we were fine and Ibuki began to Play again while we ate...this time at a lower volume. When she finished we all clapped excepted for Mikan who was  
slumped in her chair.

Byakuya:Mikan, Don't you know it's rude to fall asleep at a party?!

He pushed and she fell on the floor with some blood coming out of her mouth. Gundham rushed over to check her pulse.

Gundham:...No...

We all knew what that ment...Mikan Tsumiki was dead!

Nekomaru:...Hey Chiaki! You owe me 1000 yen.

Chiaki:...Fuck!  
(chaper 2 end)  
Aurther's note:So Mikan's dead. sorry to any one that like her but she was the only character I had trouble writing for. But other than that I had a fun time writing this chapter. Random fun fact: Mikan Was not gonna have any lines and Nagito's confession was gonna in the next chapter but I decided to be nice and give her some lines before she died. Sky out. Edit:Fix some spelling mistakes and a continuity error.


	3. Deadly sexy soup

Hello! Sky here with more A New island life! Hey Mikan would you like to read the Disclamer?

Mikan:...

Oh yeah...she died...Uh I don't own Danganronpa, I just own my oc, Sora. So let the show begin!

(chapter 3:Deadly sexy soup)  
Hajime POV day 3

I was Heading back to the scene of the last nights crime. You see after we discovered Mikan dead, Monokuma popped out of nowhere and told up we up until  
2:00 the next day to investigate and find the murderer, but since no one liked Mikan, we drew straws. I ending up with the shortest stick I had to investigate with the only one who volunteered...Sora.

Sora:Oh, gareeting Hajime!

Me:Hey Sora. Did you find any clues?

Sora:Just two! Come, follow me!

He ran to the table Mikan was sitting at. I desided to make a mental note of his loud steps from his heavy boots.

(**Sora's Boot steps Obtained**)

Sora:Ok...so the first clue is the bowl Mikan was using. It has a bitter smell to it unlike the other bowls.

(**Mikan's Bowl obtained**)

Sora:And The seconds clue...Is this knife I found under Peko's table.

Me: Wait! A knife!

(**knife obtained**)

Sora:Yeah...

Me:And it was under Peko's table?

Sora:Yep.

Me:Did you check under every table?

Sora...Uh...no.

I crouch down to look under the table, and see something shining.

Me:Hmmmm. What's this?

I pick it was a small bottle with a flip cap and it had a small amount of liquid in it. On the label it Said "Muscle relaxer."

Me:Hey Sora, is this yours?

Sora:Yes, but...GAH!

Me:What is it!?

Sora:...Whoever drank this...should be dead! This is decisive evidence!

(**Bottle Obtained**)

Sora:...Hajime I'm gonna keep investing here, I want you to go and interveiw Teruteru, Chiaki and Akane!

Me:Wait! Why?!

Sora:We need Teruteru's testimony to prove he's innocent, as for the girls...

Me:...Gah!

Me & Sora:One of them killed Mikan!

(time skip)

Teruteru was the first one I found. He was talking to Nagito at the time.

Me:Teruteru, I need to ask you some questions.

Teruteru:Go right ahead.

Me:We are theorizing that something in your soup was the thing that killed Mikan so I was wonder-

Teruteru:I WOULD NEVER POISON SOMEONES FOOD! It would be against my code as a chef to add such disgrace to my cooking! Heck I don't even cook with common allergy basted foods like nuts. I would hate myself if someone died due to my cooking! Especaly if it was my darling Gigi!

Nagito:Awwww stop it TT, You making me blush!

I'm still surprised they got together after only two days of knowing each other.

(**Teruteru's testimony obtained**)

The next person I found was Chiaki was sleeping next to the bathroom door...

Me:Hey Chiaki! wake up!

Chiaki:Zzzzzzz...Mmmmmm, yes Hajime I would like to see your giant sword...

Giant what now?!

Me:...HEY WAKE YOU ASS UP NOW!

Chiaki:WAAAAAAA!...Oh hi Hajime...are you here to show me your giant sword?

Me:NO! I'm here to ask you if you saw or heard any thing weird last night during the black out!

Chiaki:Anything weird...Well I did hear a pouring sound near by...

Me:A pouring sound?

Chiaki:Yeah, like some one peeing in a bowl of soup.

...What is up with this girl?

(**Chiaki's testimony obtained**)

It took me a few hours to find Akane but when I did...

Akane:What the fuck do you want?

Me:I need to ask you some question about last night.

Akane:...I'm busy so fuck off!

Me:But-

Akane:I SAID FUCK OFF!

Monokuma:Ding dong bing bong! Ladies and asshats! It's 2:00, time for the class trial! Get you asses to the random ass elevator pronto!

Akane:What elevator?

Monokuma:This elevator!

We turn to our right to see Monokuma standing next to an elevator.

Me:How long has that been there?

Monokuma:The whole time.

It took 5 minutes for everyone to get there, with Nekomaru being the first and Sora and Hiyoko being last.

Mahiru:Hey Sora what took you long? And why is you hair tied back?

She was right. Sora's hair was tied back in a red and white striped ribbon.

Sora:Hiyoko tied it back when I took a nap. I kept it like this just for the lolz.

Monomi:Ok every one it's time for the class trial, make your into the elevator.

As we all descended down the elevator, their was one thing my mind, who murdered Mikan. When the elevator stopped we stepped into a room with 17 desk all in a circle and a large chair in the back. I chose to stand at the desk between Nekomaru and Hiyoko while Monokuma sat in the chair.

Monokuma:Alright kiddies, these are the rules for the class trial, you guys with compete in a non-stop debate to find the killer, If you get it right then the killer will be punished, but if you get it wrong, the killer will be set free and everyone will be punished!

Peko:And by punished you mean...?

Monokuma:Execution of course! And not like hanging kind of execution! I'm talking 'bout the ironic type of execution.

Teruteru:Can you give us an example?

Monokuma:Me covering you in eggs and flour than dropping you in a volcano!

Teruteru:...Eeeeeeeeek!

Monokuma:Ok before we start, Any questions?

Fuyuhiko:Yeah, what the fucks up with that thing?

He points to a crossed out photo of Mikan.

Monokuma:Well I thought that everyone should be in the trial...that and you would probably forget 'bout her!

Fuyuhiko:...Fair point.

Mokokuma:All righty then! Leeeeeeeeeets begin! Nyek nyek nyek!

(**Class trial start**)

Chiaki:Sooooo what now?

Peko:We should talk about how the victim died.

Sonia:Umm was she stabbed?

Hiyoko:Thats imposable! their was no stabs wounds, Princess Dumbass!

Kazuichi:HEY DON'T MISS SONIA A DUMBASS!

Me:Guys no fighting!

Akane:Hiyoko is right there was no stab wounds and was no knife!

(**Knife**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! Sora did find a knife under Peko's table!

Nagito:Ah, so that's where I hid my knife.

Me:Wait...your knife?

Nagito:Yeeeeh I had this plaaan you see, it was my idea for Byakuya to a party and I had a plan to stab myself as a joke but the blackout happened sooner than I expected ..heh heh...

Me:...God you're crazy as fuck!

Teruteru:But that's why IIIII looove hiiiim!

Me:Back on the subject, Mikan was not stabbed instead I believe the murder weapon was hidden in something, something like...

(**Mikan's bow**l)

Me:The soup that Mikan was eating!

Teruteru:Whaaaaaaaaaat?!

Me:Her bowl has a different smell than everyone's else's, so something was put in it.

Nekomaru:Sooo Teruteru did it?

Byakuya:Of course! He poisoned her bowl of soup just to kill her!

(**Teruteru's testimony**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! Teruteru would never do that. It would disgrace him as a chef!

Teruteru:That is correct! I don't even use nuts in my soup!

Hiyoko:Yeah because you give your nuts to Nagito.

Kazuichi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Monokuma:Sick burn Shorty.

Kazuichi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...so...ahem...what was put in her soup?

Sora:Hajime...It time to show them.

Me:Right.

(**Bottle**)

Me:This bottle was found under Mikan's table. The liquid inside is a powerful Muscle relaxer made by Sora himself. As you can see, most of it is gone.

Ibuki:What how do we know if that was the murder weapon?

(**Chiaki's Testimony**)

Me:Easy, because Chiaki heard a pouring sound when the blackout happened.

Chiaki:...Wait That wasn't someone peeing in a bowl of soup?

Me:No Chiaki...It was not someone peeing in a bowl of soup...

Akane:Look we got one fact straight about this case! The murder weapon belongs to Sora, So he did.

Sora:You would really accuse me, a man of science?!

Akane:Well the bottle is yours!

Hiyoko:Buuuuut, didn't Sora give you the bottle last night?

Mahiru:Yeah, I remembers him running over to you table too.

Akane:We-well he must of took it back.

Me:Even if he did, why would he go through the trouble of killing Mikan when she was at a completely different table!?

Akane:THAT DOSEN'T PROVE JACK SHIT! WHERE'S THE PROOF!? HUH BITCH HUH?

(**Sora's boot steps**)

Me:Easy! Do you guys remember when Sora ran to Mikan's table?

Sonia:Yes, it was kind of hard to forget, his foot step were soooo loud! Must be due to his tacky boots

Me:And did anyone hear any loud foot steps when the blackout happened?

Ibuki:The only loud this I heard was Byakuya falling on his face! Heh heh. That was funny!

Akane:So what's your point?

Me:If Sora did use his muscle relaxer to kill Mikan, HE WOULD OF GAVE HIMSELF AWAY WITH HIS FOOT STEPS!

Akane:GRAAAAAH!...Erm maybe he...he...Gah! Took his boots off...

Me:Hmf! This is what I think happened. Nagito gave Byakuga the idea to throw a party so he could pull his "joke". He was planning on stabbing himself when the lights went out, but Ibuki overload the power early by playing her guitar at full blast, causing the blackout. When that happened the killer made their move. They poured the Muscle relaxer into Mikan's soup as her bowl was the before they could pour all of it, Byakuya yelled, causing the killer to drop the bottle on the floor. When the lights came on, the killer was scared that they would look suspicious if they started looking for the bottle, so they ignored it. Mikan's fate was sealed when she ate her soup, dying from what I can assumed to be total organ failure. And the only one that could of done it is you...Akane Owari!

Akane:...FUCK!

(**trial end**)

Monokuma:Well everyone's votes are in! And the one who killed Mikan was indeed the Ultimate Athlete, Akane Owari!

Nekomaru:Akane...Why did you do it?

Akane:Hmf! It was my original plan to kill her, but Sora gave me the idea when he said that his Muscle relaxer was lethal. Heh...All I wanted to do was see my folks again...Guess I won't be able to do that.

She reached down her shirt and pulled out a sweatband...Wait, she keeps a sweatband in her shirt?

Akane:This is my favorite sweatband...Here Hajime I want you to have it. To remember me by.

Me:Erm...

Akane:HEY YOU CAN WASH IT LATER, JUST TAKE IT!

Monokuma:All right Akane it's time for you special punishment! But before that...Do you have any last words?

Akane:Yeah...Sonia has a nice pair of eyes...That's what I was trying to say before...Now lets just get this thing over with already!

Monokuma then proceded to take out a mallet and smacked a big red button with it.

(**AKANE OWARI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT**)

The execution start with two robotic arms grabbing arms and dragging her to a tredmill. She then has her arms chained to two poles beside it and the screen  
of the tredmill shows the word "RUN!". With a power meter and a timer set to 1 minute. She looks behind her and sees Monokuma standing an a loaded  
crossbow, but instead of an arrow, there was a round weight. Akane started running to build up power while Monokuma was cheering her on in a cheerleader  
outfit. But when the power meter was almost full the time reached crossbow then launched the weight at Akane's back, snapping it in haft and killing her instantly. The execution ends with a zoom in on the weight, which has Monokuma's face on it.  
(Execution End)

The room was silent for a few minutes until there was a loud thump. I turned to see that Hiyoko had fainted. Mahiru carried her to the elevator and we road it up in silence. When we got to the top I offered to carry Hiyoko for Mahiru. I was expecting Sora To make some wise ass remark, but he already left when the doors open. I would be like him to...If I had provided the weapon to a murder.

(Akane's sweatband obtained)

(chapter 3 end)  
Aurther Notes:So Akane's dead. Quick fun facts, the idea of the first victim dying from an over dose and Hajime gaining a memento from the killer  
came from the story Island of Hope and Despair by orphan_account. Another fun fact is that Akane's execution was origanaly going to involve a cast, But I couldn't of think of anything good. Sky out.


	4. Ibuki's gone crazier

Hello, EpicSkyScience back with more of this crazy shit!

Akane:I'm still pissed that you killed me off!

Oh just read the disclaimer before I send you back to you grave!

Akane:Hmf Fine! This asshole doesn't own he dose own Sora...who is also an asshole.

IT'S SHOWTIME!  
(chapter 4:Ibuki's gone crazier!)  
Hajime POV day 8

It's been five days since we solved Mikan's murder, and things are finally starting to get back to normal...if you can all it that. Sora went back to his normal joking self yesterday, automatically making fun of how much time I've been spending with Hiyoko. It was after breakfast when Byakuya stood up to make an announcement.

Byakuya:All right everyone, I got word from Monomi that she defeated one of the Monobeast this morning, allowing us access to the market and washing room, so we can finally was our filthy clothing. I also asked you yesterday to summit ideas to help us get off this island or make our time here more bearable.

He pulled out a small stack of papers and began reading them

Byakuya:"Shoot Monokuma with a big ass gun"...Sora what's with you and guns?

Sora:They help us discover the truth!

Byakuya:...Next "Beat that FUCKING BEAR to death with a wrench."

Kazuichi:Hey that bear is scrary.

Sonia:The bear is scary...

Fuyuhiko:WE GET IT! EVERYONE HATES THE BEAR!

Byakuya:Ok back to business..."Have Hiyoko do a sexy dance"...Hajime, no one else wants to see your loli girlfriend to do a sexy dance!

Me:Wha-She is not My girlfriend!

Peko:Oh come on,You been hanging out with her a lot lately, teaching her how to tie, walking her back to her cabin, you two must be dating or something.

Me:I've been hanging out with Kazuichi and Gundham too and I'm not dating them!

Peko:Hiyoko's not denying it is she?

Me:Yeah, but-

Peko:I rest my case...So when's the wedding?

Ibuki:I ship it.

Mahiru:CAN YOU NOT!?

Byakuya:Look this shipping war has gone on long enough, I will look through the rest of the ideas, for now, you just do whatever.

As I was about to leave Peko called me over to her table.

Me:What is it Peko?

Peko:Well...since the market is open...I was wondering if you would like to go with me?

Me:...Why don't you ask Fuyuhiko?

Peko:Erm...I'm actually wanting to get my master something special...and since your the most trustful guy, I want your help.

Me:Well what's in it from me?

She simple glairs at me while reaching for her sword.

Me:Ok...Never mind that last part...

(time skip)

The market was a good sized area with many different booths. When we got there Sora and Ibuki were just leaving.

Sora:Gareetings Hajime and Peko! What are you two doing here?

Peko:We should ask you the same.

Sora:I wanted to see if the market had tea.

Ibuki:I got a trombone!

Me:Uh...we needed to get some thing and came here.

Sora:Well good luck with that. Come on Ibuki, lets go make some tea.

Ibuki:Coming!

It took Peko awhile to find a good gift for Fuyuhiko though I had to talk her out of getting him an eyepatch and convinced her to get him a scented candle instead  
while I just bought a bag of candy for later. It was then we seen Sora running at us.

Sora:Have..Huff huff... you seen Ibuki..Huff huff?

Me:Not since you two up?

Ibuki:HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOH!

Ibuki came stumbling towards us. face was red and she had a bottle in her hand.

Peko:Is...is she drunk? She's not even old enough to drink!

Ibuki:Shut up...hic...I'm older than you...than you think hic...

I snatch the bottle out of her hand and proceed to read it out loud.

Me:"Monokuma's Sake! The only Sake that will make you know everything"...

Sora:She must of grabbed it when I wasn't looking!

Ibuki:Hey Hajime! Hajime! Hajimeeee!

Me:What!?  
Ibuki:Shhshshhhhh...They can read what you'r saying!

Me:Who?

Ibuki:The readers of course...Hic

Sora:I should take probably take her back to her cabin so she can slee-

Ibuki:HOLY SHIT! I just seen how I will die!...But Mikan's already dead...OMG does she become a zombie!?

Sora:Sleep it off...

Sora picked her up and on their way out...Ibuki puked on me...

Ibuki:Izuuuuruuuu...Smoochie smoochie...

Peko:...I'm gonna go take this too Master while you...go clean up...

Me:Yeah..Oh and Peko...

Peko:Hmm?

Me:Good luck.

She nods and heads on her way while I head to the shower before I could enter the shower room, I heard Ibuki calling for me. Not wanting to deal with any more of her craziness, I walked into the showers...Big mistake...I accidently walked into the girls shower room...while Mahiru and Hiyoko were...taking a shower together. I quickly ran out after that.

Ibuki:Hehahahahaha! You saw Boobies!

Me:Fuck...You...Ibuki!

Ibuki:I'm not Your future wiiiiiiife!

That shit better were off soon...

(time skip)

After I got out of the shower room, I looked around to make sure Ibuki had left, but instead I found a little gremlin giving me and evil smile.

Hiyoko:Hello, pervert.  
Fuck she saw what I did!

Me:Look Hiyoko, It was an accident. I didn't mean to-

Hiyoko:Oh I know...But Mahiru doesn't. If she finds out...she'll probably tell the other's that you're a BIG pervert.

Me:P-please don't tell, Hiyoko!

Hiyoko:Oh I won't tell, but your gonna have to do something for me.

She walked forward swaying her hips and staring at my the bag of candy in my right hand.

Me:A-alright, here you can have it.

Hiyoko:Oh...That's not all I want...Heheh

She grabs my tie and pulls me down to her whispering in my ear, I blush and make sure no one was around.

Me:You evil little...alright I'll do it.

Hiyoko:Yaaay!

We make our way to a nearby bench to sit I open the bag, Hiyoko lays her head on my lap and opens her mouth. I took out a piece of candy and put it in her mouth and waited for her to finish before I pulled out, this time she frowned.

Me:What?

Hiyoko:It's yellow...

Me:So?

Hiyoko:The yellow ones are sour...I don't like sour things...

I sighed. Not wanting to waste candy I ate it and this continued until the whole bag was then pat stomach and gave a happy sigh.

Hiyoko:That was good...

Mahiru:So this is where you two have been!?

We look up to see Mahiru glairing at us with her hand on her hips.

Me: Uh...M-Mahiru! We were just-

Mahiru:I know what you two are doing, pervert!

Me:Wha-Perv...How did you-

Mahiru:Ibuki told me! She also told me you were bribing him, Hiyoko!

Hiyoko:Uh-oh...

We spent the next 20 minutes having Mahiru lecture us on looking at signs and bribing people for their candy and it would of happened a lot longer if Ibuki didn't tackle her.

Ibuki:Mahiru,I have seen your fuuuuture! You will be kissed by someone in two days! And it won't be Hiyoko!

Mahiru:Wha-wha-wha-wha-whaaaaaaaat!

Hiyoko:Wait...Kiss?

Ibuki:On the liiiiiiips!

The look on Mahiru's face was of both shock and embarrassment.

Hiyoko:I...I...don't know what to say..I-

Ibuki:She only sees you as a friend!

Hiyoko:SHUT UP TRASH MOUTH LET ME TALK!

Mahiru:Hiyoko, I want to hear it from your own Mouth. Not Sora's, not Ibuki's. Do you...love me like how I love you?

Hiyoko:Mahiru...I Don't love you like that. I love you like you're a big sister.

Mahiru:Oh...

Tears started to form in Mahiru's eyes as we stood their in silence for some time.

Ibuki:You got friend zoned! You got friend zoned!

Me:Too soon!

Sora: Ibuki Mioda you are in so much trouble!

Sora came running toward us, a look of anger in his quickly picked up Ibuki and slung her over his shoulder.

Ibuki:Awwww you sound like my dad...who is currently dead right now.

Sora:You were told to stay in your cabin until the crazy juice wore of and...What's up with sunshine?

Ibuki:HIYOKO BROKE HER HEART!

Mahiru:...

Hiyoko:...

Me:...

Sora:...Hajime, you and Hiyoko take Ditzy here back to her cabin. I'll talk to Mahiru.

Me:But...alright.

(Time skip)

It took awhile to get Ibuki back to her cabin, with Ibuki constantly stopping to either yell something about "the readers" or puke her guts on our way back I noticed Hiyoko was really quiet.

Me:Will you be alright?

Hiyoko:I hope so.

Me:Hope?

Hiyoko:Yeah...Mahiru is actually the first friend I ever made...so I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.

Me:Ah...I see.

Hiyoko:You know...You're one of the few people on this island that I actually like.

Me:Really?

Hiyoko:Well yeah, I mean come on. Ibuki is an idiot, Kazuichi can't shut up about Sonia, Nekomaru Is constantly yelling about his shit, Nagito keeps on talking about Hope Bagels, whatever those are, Teruteru is a creep sometimes, Byakuya is stuck up beyond hell, Sonia is way too preppy and Fuyihiko is a-

Me:Bitch?

Hiyoko:Haha! Yeah! Anyways, only you and Mahiru are normal.

Me:Speaking of Mahiru, take a look at that.

On the same bench that we were on earlier sat Sora and Mahiru chatting along with smiles on their faces.

Hiyoko:We should leave them alone for right now.

Me:yeah...Wanna find out what Hope Bagels are?

Hiyoko:Hell yeah!

(chapter 4 end)  
Aurthor's notes:This chapter was a blast to write, mostly coming up with Ibuki's dialog. Fun facts, The market scene was origaly going to be longer but i couldn't think of any good dialog for Peko. But don't worry all you Peko fans, the next chapter will deal with her relationship with Fuyuhiko As well as a blossoming romance between two until then I'll leave you with thease questions. Which romance with blossom? Who does Ibuki have a crush? Who will die next? and most importantly, What are Hope Bagels? Find out next time! Sky out


	5. Reason to Kill?

Hello! EpicSkyScience here back with more A new island life! Ibuki would you kindly?

Ibuki:Yaaaaaaaay! Sky owns nothin', not me, Danganronpa or any else, he just owns Sora!

Alright it's Showtime  
(chapter 5:Reason to kill?)  
Hajime POV day 9

I stare at my plate in confusion. Terteru promised us yesterday that he make everyone his special "Hope Bagels" in the morning. And when he did...it looked like an ordinary bagel. Sighing I took a bite and my eyes lite up.

Me:Wow! This is the best bagel I ever had!

Nekomaru:Yeah this is some good SHIT!

Sora:Mmm yes...But why is it called a "Hope Bagel"?

Nagito:Because they tast like Hope!

Kazuichi:...Hope is deliceus!

Fuyihiko:...Hmm?

Teruteru:What's wrong Fuyuko? Not hungry?

Fuyuhiko:No it's not that...Don't you find it odd that Monokuma hasn't appeared in a couple of days.

Monokuma:Sup bitches!

Fuyuhiko:Me and my big mouth...

Kazuichi:FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Monokuma:You know it's been pretty boring the last few days...with you guys not killing and what not! So I decided to come up with another game!

Kazuichi:Please be a good game!

Monokuma: It's called "Kill the Target"! Nyek nyek nyek

Kazuichi:SON OF A BITCH!

Monokma:Rules are simple! I'll give each of you a folder. Inside each folder are two pictures, one is your target. The other is the one person you care about the most on this island. If you kill you target and get away with it, you and the other person will be set free!

He then clapped his paws and a folder appeared in front of everyone. I opened mine slowly to see the two pictures. One was of Hiyoko the other was my  
target...Sora. I looked up to see everyone had a look of shock, well except Chiaki who looked confused.

Chiaki:Umm...why is my folder empty?

Monokuma:Oh that means you got the lucky one! You see no has the same target as another, since there 15 of you...I decided one of should be safe from  
killing. Well later bitches!

With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiyoko:...I fucking hate that bear.

Me:We all do.

Sora:Hey Byakuya, have any brilliant idea's on how we're gonna survive this "game"?

Byakuya:...I'm sorry but I don't.

Fuyuhiko:Hmm, says what kind of leader you are.

Nagito:Oh I have an idea! Lets ask the bagels!

Fuyhiko:YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON! That's it I'm outta here!

Peko:Master wait up!

Fuyuhiko:No!...I just have a lot on my mind right now...so just...leave me alone.

With that he ran out, leaving Peko standing there motionless. I walk over and put my hand and her shoulder.

Me:Don't worry, I'll go talk to him.

Peko:No...It's just...he's been like this since yesterday and I don't know what to do. I'm worried that he might...might...

Byakuya:Do not worry Peko, I will send a group of three to search the island for him and make sure he does not do anything stupid! Any volunteers?

Me:I already said I'll go talk to him, so I'm in.

Nekomaru:Heh, the kid can be a pain in the ass, But I'll go to!

Ibuki:Oh! Oh! I wanna go! I wanna go!

Byakuya:Alright starting now, you guy are the Fuyuhiko Unite Cadet Knights!

Kazuichi:Dude! That spells FUCK!

Byakuya:Fine then! the Fuyuhiko Unite Cadet Knight Squad!

Hiyoko:Hey fatass! That spells FUCKS!

Byakuya:I'm terrible at names alright!

Me:Look lets not worry about the name and just find Fuyuhiko!

Nekomaru:He's right! Come on lets go!

Ibuki:Woohoo! Lets go Fuck Squad!

(time skip)

Fuyuhiko Was terribly hard to check his cabin, showers, and market before we finally found hiding behind Teruteru's cabin.

Fuyuhiko:What the fuck are you doing here?

Me:We're here to-

Ibuki:We're the FUCK Squad and we're here to help you!

Fuyuhiko:Ok first thing, I'm not interested in any of you in that way. And second I don't need any help.

He tried to run away but Nekomaru blocked him.

Me:Peko told us you've been pissed since last night and she was worried you were gonna do something stupid.

Fuyuhiko:Peko was worried about me?

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Fuyuhiko:Alright I'll tell you...I've thinking about killing someone...I know it's bad but I've done it once before and-

Ibuki:Wait! You killed someone!?

Me:He's the Ultimate Yakuza! He's probably kill multiple People!

Fuyuhiko:Actually, I've only killed one person...my little sister's killer...Last night I was thinking about her death...and when Monokuma said that the killer would be able to leave with the one they most care about I...I...

Me:You were gonna kill Teruteru so you could leave with Peko.

Fuyuhiko:Yeah...You Know your smarter than you look. How were you able to deduce Teruteru as my target?

Nekomaru:...Uh I could even tell Teruteru was your target. I mean you're behind his cabin.

Fuyuhiko:Oh...Heh Heh...

Me:...Sora.

Fuyuhiko:Huh?

Me:Sora...That's my target...Since I know your target, you should know mine.

Fuyuhiko:Heh...and the person you care about the most is?

Me:...

Fuyuhiko:Hey! You know both my target and my most cared person! so can you tell me both!

Me:...Hiyoko...

Fuyuhiko:Heh...So the rumors are true. You do love her. And her I thought you were in love with Chiaki.

Me:Wait what? I-it not like that at all! W-we're just good friends!

Ibuki:Ooooooo! Hajime's bluuuushing!

Me:I am not!

Nekomaru:Heh heh heh.

Me:SHUT UP NEKOMARU!

Nekomaru:Alright alright...Oh By the way my target is Nagito and my most cared person is Kazuichi.

Ibuki:Wait he's yours too.

Me:...You're in love with Kazuichi, aren't you?

Ibuki started to blush and push her fingers together.

Ibuki:Maaaaaaaaybe.

Fuyuhiko:...Geez we can change subjects fast.

Nekomaru:...Ibuki who is your target?

Ibuki:Oh It's Hajime!

Me:Wait...Me!?

Ibuki:Oh don't worry I won't kill you!

Nekomaru:Uhhhh...Ibuki why don't we go find we go find Kazuichi.

Thank you Nekomaru for ending that awkward moment.

(time skip)

While me and Fuyuhiko were walking back ,He told me more about him and Peko. Apparently they grew up together and he's had feeling for her for about five  
years. As we were coming close to Fuyuhiko's cabin, we saw Nagito running with some med packs.

Fuyuhiko:Nagito, What's going on?

Nagito:It's Peko! She started attacking people!

Fuyuhiko:Peko...

We followed him to the eating area to see a shocking sight! Almost every table and chair was either knocked over or broke. Kazuichi had a knife in his left shoulder, Hiyoko was grabbing her right arm and crying, and Sora was trying to wrestle a chair out of Peko's arms.

Sora:Calm down Peko! Trying to kill Hiyoko will not solve anything!

Fuyuhiko:...Hajime, Nagito...Get the injured out of here, I'll help Sora with Peko!

I nod and dash over to Hiyoko and scooped her up in my arms. After that I ran out to see everyone else with worried looks.

Sonia:What's going on?

Kazuichi:Me, Peko, Hiyoko, Nagito and Sora were waiting for Hajime's group to get back with Fuyuhiko, when Peko went nuts and started attacking Hiyoko. Me and Sora tried to stop her, but as you can see, she stabbed me!

Apon hearing this, Mahiru quickly ran over to look over Hiyoko.

Mahiru:...It looks like her arm is dislocated! Hajime, help me out!

I nod, but when I tried to set Hiyoko down, she grabbed my shirt and shook her head.

Me:...Looks like she doesn't want me to let go.

Mahiru:Gah! J-just sit down and put her in lap or something!

I do as she says and Mahiru grabs Hiyoko's right arm.

Mahiru:Now this is only gonna hurt for a moment, ok?

Hiyoko:O-Ok...  
Mahiru starts to push and Hiyoko buries her face in my chest to muffle her screams until we heard a pop.

Mahiru:There, that shou-

Then all of the sudden Sora was launched out of the eating area, with Peko running out, sword in hand.

Sora:FUCK! GET HIYOKO OUT OF HERE NOW!

Before I could move Peko dash at me and swung her sword. I closed my eyes, expecting death at any moment, but instead I heard Fuyuhiko scream. I slowly open my eyes to see Fuyuhiko on his knees and Peko standing there with a shocked look on her faced.

Peko:Master...I...I!

Fuyuhiko:...Peko don't...geh!

He grabbed the right side of his face and Peko ran away.

Fuyuhiko:Peko! WAIT!

Sonia:Fuyuhiko, you need medical attention.

Fuyuhiko:NO I NEED TO GAAAAAHHH!

Sora stood up and pulled his gun out of his lab coat.

Me:You're not gonna shoot her are you?!

He shook his head and pulled out a test tube from the butt of the gun.

Sora:This gun is called the spark pistol. It's a special gun that shoot out a spark of electricity kind of like a taser..

He cocks the gun and looks at everyone.

Sora:We need to find Peko and apprehend her before she causes any more damage to anyone or herself. If you don't have any knowledge of fighting or are too injured to fight, I want you to stay here. If not come with me.

In the end Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Teruteru and Sonia all decided to stay behind while the rest of us. Right before we were about to leave to find Peko, we noticed Fuyuhiko was missing.

Nekomaru:He probably ran ahead of us, so come on lets go!

(time skip)

It's been two hours since Peko ran away and we still haven't found. The times we thought we did it turned out to be a bird or a random rock. We about to give up when Hiyoko ran up to us, but instead of her Kimono, she was wearing a white t-shirt and yellow shorts.

Me:Hiyoko? Where is your Kimono?

Hiyoko:In the wash! Look have any of you seen Mahiru? She said she needed to talk to Sora but that was an hour ago.

Sora:No. not since two hours ago.

Hiyoko:Really...that's odd.

Suddenly we heard a loud yell. We ran to where the yell came from to see Fuyuhiko holding Peko lifeless body, blood surrounding them both.

Fuyuhiko:Peko...Peko...Don't be dead...No don't be dead

Monokuma:Attention Students! A body has been discover! You have up until 2:00 Pm tomorrow to investigate! GOOD LUCK!

Fuyuhiko:Which Bastard did This...I FUCKING KILL THEM!

Me:Calm down Fuyuhiko, we'll solve this.

Fuyuhiko looked down at Peko's hand then looked at Hiyoko with hatred in his eyes.

Fuyuhiko:IT WAS YOU!

(chapter end)  
Aurthor's notes:Holy crap! This was a sad chapter to write as Peko is one of my favorite characters. Who do you guys think killed Peko and why did she Go bezerk all of the sudden? Find out Next time Same bat time, Same bat channel! Sky out!


	6. Manly Tears!

Hello EpicSkyScience Here! Back with-

Peko:Sky does not Own Danganronpa and it characters. He just owns his OC Sora.

...ok cut me off fine...Show time

(chapter 6:Manly Tears!)  
Hajime pov day 9/10

Fuyuhiko lunged at Hiyoko ready to attack but I grabbed him before he could.

Me:Woah woah, Calm down! What are you talking about!

Fuyihiko:That bitch...KILLED PEKO! There's a pieces of orange cloth in her hand!

Hiyoko:Hey I didn't kill that Psycho Bitch!

Sora:Fighting like this won't solve anything! We need to look for more evidence. Fuhuyiko, the Laundry building should be close by, I want you to investigate there!

Hiyoko I want you and Hajime to investigate the body and surrounding areas!

Nekomaru:Hey, what about us!?

Sora:You guy will come with me, we must interview the other to get their alibies.

With that the group separate to investigate. Walked over to Peko's body and looked at the cloth in her did look like a piece of Hiyoko's kimono.

(**Cloth obtained**)

I look over at the blood spill and noticed one spot that didn't look right. most of is was clean except a small spot blood that looked to be the size of the spot...hmmm.

(**Blood spot obtained**)

Hiyoko:Ummm...hey what's that on her wrist?

I take a close look at he left wrist and noticed a purple splotch.

Me:It looks like a bruise...did she get hit during the fight?

Hiyoko:No, she didn't.

Me:strange?

(**Peko's Bruise obtained**)

Me:Ok we need to look for the murder weapon?

Hiyoko:Umm Is that it?

I look to where she pointed to see a broken wooden baseball bat.

Me:No, it doesn't have any blood on it

Hiyoko:Awww I thought I found the murder weapon...

(**Broken bat obtained**)

Me:Don't worry we'll find it.

Fuyuhiko:I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! SHE FUCKING DID IT!

Hiyoko:Huh?

Me:What?

Fuyuhiko ran at us with something orange and neon pink in his hands.

Fuyuhiko:While I was investigating I found this in the trash next to the laundry building! It's that little bitch's kimono and as you can see IT'S COVERD IN BLOOD!

What do you have to say about that!?

Hiyoko:I didn't do it, dumbass!

Fuyuhiko:Yeah right! I hope your execution with be slow and painful.

With that he ran away probably to tell the others of his find.

(**bloody kimono obtained**)

Hiyoko:I...I...

Hiyoko burst into tears

Hiyoko:I DIDIN'T DOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIT! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me:Don't cry Hiyoko. I believe you...Just tell me what you were doing from the time Peko ran off to the time you met back up with me.

Hiyoko:Sniff sniff...Ok...After You guys left I notice I was filthy and I asked Mahiru is she could take me to the showers. She agreed and we went. When I got undressed, Mahiru left me some clean cloths and said she was going to take my kimono to get washed and meet up with Sora. When I got done, I went to look for her and an hour later I met up you guys.

Me:Do you have anyone who can back up your claim.

Hiyoko:Yeah Mahiru, Princess dumbass and the grease monkey.

Me:Hmm, you do have an alibi.

(**Hiyoko's Testimony obtained**)

As I started walking away, Hiyoko grabbed my arm.

Hiyoko:Hey what's that shiny thing in the bushes?

I walked over and picked up the item.

Me:It's a metal bat...

Hiyoko:And there's blood on it!

looks like we found our murder weapon!

(**metal bat obtained**)

(time skip)

It was time for the class trial and I could feel the tension is the air.

Sora:You better have this case figured out. Almost everyone thinks Hiyoko did it due to Fuyuhiko.

Me:Who believes in her innocents?

Sora:Besides you and her...There's me, Gundham, and Kazuichi.

Me:What about Mahiru?

Sora:She hasn't given me an answer...Kinda makes me worried.

Me:Don't worry, We'll solve this case

Sora:We better, or else I will haunt your ass!

Monomi:Alright everyone time for the class trial!

Everyone stepped into the elevator and as descended I looked around to see what Some people was doing. Sora was tying back his hair, Mahiru was refusing to look at anyone, Hiyoko was holding on to me tightly and Fuyuhiko was glairing at us. As we got to the bottom I made my way to the same spot as before.

Monokuma:Hello everyone, You all remember the rules for the class trial right? Well even if you didn't I wouldn't tell yah. Nyek nyek nyek!

(**Class trial begin**)

Sora:Alright lets discu-

Fuyuhiko:THERE'S NOTHING TO DISCUSS! THAT BITCH DID IT! SHE KILLED PEKO! THE CLOTH SAYS IN All!

Gundham:Before you start assuming that the tiny mortal did it, we should go over all the evidence.

Sonia:Fuyuhiko is right! He showed us the bloody kimono! And the piece of cloth in her hand!

Chiaki:...Yeah..ZZZ

Kazuichi:That doesn't proved jack shit! Besides we haven't gone over how Peko died!

Fuyuhiko:Easy there was a broken bat next to her! It must of broke when that bitch bashed her upside the head!

(**broken bat**)

Me:NO YOUR WRONG! The wooden bat can't be the murder weapon! there is no blood on it!

Chiaki:So?

Sora:Due to how much blood there was, Peko was probably hit multiple times!

Fuyuhiko:Ok where is the murder weapon!?

(**metal bat**)

Me:Right here! This metal bat was found near the crime scene. And as you can see it has blood on it.

Ibuki:Wow!...Wait, why are there two bats?

Sora:Hmmm.I have a theory. Before she was murdered, Peko probably got into a fight with her killer. Both were carrying baseball bats but the killer got the stronger of the two and broke her bat.

Fuyuhiko:Yeah right! Prove it!

(**Peko's Bruise**)

Me:Here's your proof! While examining her body, me and Hiyoko found a bruise on her left wrist.

Nekomaru:She could of got it from her outburst earlier!

Sora:No, she wasn't hit at all during that moment!

Fuyuhiko:This still doesn't prove that Little bitch didn't do it!

Sonia:Yes...Does she have an alibi?

(**Hiyoko's testimony**)

Me:Sonia...I can't believe you just said that...because you are one of the two people who seen her alibi!

Sonia:Huh?

Kazuichi:Oh yeah! She left with Mahiru to the showers a bit after the search party left. After about an hour she came out of the showers and asked me and Sonia to help her find Mahiru. We helped for about 30 minutes before I had to leave due to...personal reasons.

Sonia:I-I'm sorry Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko threatened me if I wasn't on his side.

Fuyuhiko:Fuck...that means...she has an alibi!

Byakuga:But that means someone framed Hiyoko.

Me:But...who?

Suddenly there was a loud bang. We all Looked at Sora, who had a furious look on his face.

Sora:FUCK FUCK FUCK! NO IT CAN'T BE! IT'S SCIENTIFICLY IMPOSSIBLE. SHE...SHE..

What is he talking about...Wait Hiyoko said that Mahiru...no

Me:Gah! Hiyoko! What did Mahiru do when you got to the showers!?

Hiyoko:She took my Kimono to be washed...wait...Oh no!

Fuyuhiko:Alright! Tell us what you three are freaking out about!

Me:Think about it, Hiyoko's bloody kimono was found in the trash near the laundry room, and what did Mahiru take to the laundry room?

Fuyuhiko:GAH! Hiyoko's Ki...

Hiyoko:My Kimono...

Mahiru:...

Fuyuhiko:...Heh...That doesn't prove jack! Hiyoko's Kimono could of had blood on it before her shower. Come on show us some evidence that Mahiru had the Kimono when she "Killed" Peko

(**Blood spot**)

Me:Did you notice the blood around Peko's body?

Fuyuhiko:Yeah! But there was this weird area that had no blood with the exception of...GAH!

Me:A small spot of blood, the same size as the cloth that was in Peko's hand

Sora:...No...

Hiyoko:Mahiru...

Fuyuhiko:It can't be!

Me:Here's what happened! After Peko ran away, Hiyoko and the Killer went to the showers. There the killer took Hiyoko's there they headed to the laundry room but before they got there they met up with Peko. The two got into a fight, resulting in Peko ripping a piece off of the kimono. The Killer then grabbed a near by metal baseball bat with Peko doing the same with a wooden bat. I'm guessing the killer swung three time, The first damaged Peko's wrist. The second broke the bat and the third was the fatal blow. Due to how much blood the was ,the Killer probably struck Peko A couple more times. After that, they realized Hiyoko's kimono had blood on it. In a panic they tossed the murder weapon in the bushes and threw the Kimono away in the closes trash can. why? Because they didn't want to frame their best friend! Isn't that right...Mahiru?!

Mahiru:...Sniff sniff...I'm so sorry for what I did.

(**trial end**)

Fuyuhiko:You mean...Mahiru...

Monokumo:Nyek Nyek Nyek! Wow kid you should change you name to Sherlock cause you cracked dah case! Peko's Killer was indeed the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi!

Hiyoko:Mahiru...Why?

Mahiru:I did it to save you...Peko was my target and you were hers...I was afraid that she was going to take away the only person on this island that cares about me!

Sora:Heh...You're a damn fool

Mahiru:Excuse me?

Sora:Their are many people on this island who care about you, including...

He reached into his coat and pulled out his folder and opened revealing a picture of his target, Nekomaru, and Mahiru.

Sora:Me. But you chose to throw it all away. Heck you didn't even stand up for her when she was accused.

Mahiru:I know...you probably hate me for being a coward...

Sora:I actually don't.

Mahiru:Huh?

Sora:Remember...I know the feeling of betraying my friends. And even though you tried to hide your crime...I can't scientificaly find a way to hate you.

Mahiru paused for a bit before running and giving Sora a hug causing him to blush a bit.

Mahiru:...Thank you...My Moonlight

Sora:...Moonlight...

Mahiru let go of him and turned to me and Hiyoko.

Mahiru:Hiyoko...Stay strong for me!

Hiyoko:Mahiru...please this has to be a bad dream...

Mahiru:Heh...It's not...Hajime, take care of her, make sure she doesn't die. And take my camera as a memento...of our friendship.

Me:Wha...

Mahiru:Everyone...Goodbye...And Fuyuhiko...I'm sorry...

Fuyuhiko:...

Monokuma:Is this tear fest over with already cause iiiiiiiit's punishment time!

Monokuma slammed his mallet on the red button

(**MAHIRU KOIZUMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT**)  
The execution begins with Mahiru on a stage with multiple Monokumas surrounding her with cameras. In the crowd is Sora Watching with a frown. The Monokuma begin to take pictures but with each flash, Mahiru start to fade more and more. All while this is happening, Sora is making his way through the crowd. when he gets on stage he runs over and gives Mahiru a deep kiss. One final flash happens and Mahiru has disappeared, with only her cloths and a sadden Sora left.  
(Execution end)

Right after the execution happened Hiyoko burst into tears.

Hiyoko:WHAAAAAAAAAA! MAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIRRRRRRRUUUUUU!

Sora:...Damn it...it should of been me...

One by one we made our way to the elevator, with me carrying Hiyoko as she refused to budge. The last one was Sora who, before he got in the elevator, face away from us and lifted up his goggles.

Sora:Farwell...My sunshine.

(**Mahiru's camera obtained**)

(chapter end)  
Aurther's notes: And another one of my favs is dead! I wanted to make Mahiru execution to be as emotional as Peko's was, and I always planed Sora having  
feelings for Mahiru and it makes me sad that I had to make my science nerd lose his love, but the only other one I could think of to kill Peko was Hiyoko, and I didn't want to kill off my Favorite Tsundere. Sky out


	7. Bonding James Bonding

Mahiru:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. But he does own his oc, Sora

I didn't give my intro...oh well! Show time!

(chapter 7:Bonding...James Bonding)  
Hajime POV day 11

I walked to Hiyoko's cabin with a plate in my hand. She didn't come to breakfest and when Chiaki checked of her, she got yelled at. So it was decieded that I should be the one to deliver her breakfest as I'm the least likely to get hit ..Thanks assholes. When I got to the door, I knocked.

Hiyoko:I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, YOU LAZY BUM!

Me:Hey! I'm not a lazy bum!

There was a slight pause before the door opened. Hiyoko was in the same cloths as yesterday, but her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy.

Hiyoko:What do you want?

Me:We were worried when you didn't show up for breakfest so I decided to bring you a plate.

Hiyoko:I...I'm not hungry.

Just after she said that, her stomach growled causing her to blush.

Me:Looks like your stomach disagrees. Heh heh!

Hiyoko:Grrrr...Stupid stomach...

I lifted the plate down to her level and smiled.

Me:Come on you didn't even eat dinner last night, and besides I snuck in a little something something while Sora wasn't looking.

She looked at the plate and gave a small smile when she saw the bag of gummy bears I left on the plate. I handed it to her and was about to walk away, but she tugged on my shirt.

Hiyoko:Mmmm...I was wondering...i-if you would like to go to the market with me later?

Me:Huh? You want to go shopping with me?

Hiyoko:D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just need to get a new kimono and since your the only one with a sense of fashion on this island I want you to help me pick one out!

Me:Sure,I would love to.

Hiyoko:Really! Er..I mean..you didn't have to sound so enthused...

Me:Geez you're such a tsundere.

Hiyoko:I am not! Baka!

She started playfully hitting my chest

Me:Hahaha!

(time skip)

Its been an hour since I last seen Hiyoko and I was waiting for her by the market entrance. When Hiyoko arrived, she looked a lot better than an hour ago. Her eyes were a lot less red and her hair was tied in her usual style.

Hiyoko:Hey did I keeping you waiting very long?

Me:Not at all.

As we made are way into the market we noticed everyone was there. Guess it was shopping day for everyone. No one paid us any mind...well no one but...

Sora:Gareetings lovebirds!

Hiyoko:W-we are not lovebirds!

Me:Why do you keep thinking we're together!?

Hiyoko:Grrrr...Hmmm? Umm What's that?

She pointed at a camera shaped patch on the left side of Sora's lab coat.

Sora:Oh this..it's my way to honor...Mahiru.

Hiyoko:...You really did love her.

Sora:Yeah...

There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

Sora:Soooooo, What are you two doing here?

Hiyoko:Oh uhh...Hajime agreed to help me pick out a new Kimono.

Sora:Ah ,I see. You need your boyfriend's help.

Me:What?

Hiyoko:B-boyfriend!? He is not my boyfriend! He's more like a...a...a slave! Yeah, a Slave!

Sora:Suuure he is.

Growling, Hiyoko grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away mumbling to herself. When we got to the cloths section I broke the tension.

Me:So I'm your slave?

Hiyoko:IMSORRYITSJUSTBEFORECOMINGTOTHISISLANDINENERHADAFRIENDAND-

Me:Woah woah! Slow down. You never had any friends growing up?

Hiyoko:Yeah...when I was little I was bullied a lot because of my clan...

Me:Clan?

Hiyoko:The Saionji clan...Everyone assumed I was nothing but a rich snob. They would call me mean names, make fun of my height, beat me up, and even threaten my life...The only one who treated me with respect was my father.. he would always comfort me and tell me it would all ok...Then one day my Grandmother came to take me away to be a "proper lady"...My Father wanted to stop her but since he was married into to family, he couldn't do anything...I haven't see him since that very day..I...I

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

Me:Hey, I understand...you don't have to continue if you don't want to.

Hiyoko:...Thank you...Ummm we should probably stop hugging before people get the wrong idea.

Me:Oh uh yeah.

We break the hug and start our search for a kimono. In the end we found two, a pink one with multiple white flowers on it, and a black one with red trims.

Hiyoko:Hmmm...I like the black one more.

Me:Really, You sure?

Hiyoko:Yeah, the pink one looks like something my grandmother would wear!

We share a laugh until we heard a gaps. We turn to see Fuyuhiko staring at us with his one working eye. Hiyoko grabbed my arm tightly.

Me:F-Fuyuhiko! What are you doing here?

Fuyuhiko:Getting an eye patch...What about you two?

Hiyoko:K-k-kimono shopping!

Fuyuhio:Oh yeah you kimono got ruined...Look I'm sorry you accusing you for Peko's murder. It's just...I was so contempt on finding her killer that I ignored all the evidence...so will you forgive me?

Hiyoko:...

Fuyuhiko:...Yeah I wouldn't forgive me if I was you either...well bye.

He took a few steps before stopping

Fuyuhiko:Oh by the way! Don't do anything dirty before marrage.

...Why does everyone thing we're together!

(time skip)  
I dropped off Hiyoko at her cabin and made my way back to my cabin. But right before I opened the door I heard yelling coming from the beach. Fearing  
that a murder was going on, I ran there as fast as I I there I saw three figures surrounding Monokuma. They were Gundham, Kazuichi and Sora!

Monokuma:Now students there's no need for violence!

Kazuichi:FUCK YOU SHIT BEAR!

Sora:We heard about your next plan from Monomi!

Gundham:Brainwashing the mortals with a magic picture player! That's disgraceful

Monokumo:I have to punish that snitch later...

Sora reached into his coat and pulled out a collapsable staff, while Kazuichi unsheathed a Katana. Then all three of them charged of Monokuma, but he dodged in time, resulting in Kazuichi getting hit. Sora swung his staff, but hit Gundham in the face.

Monokuma:Nyek nyek nyek! Ya can't hit the side of a barn!

Sora swung his staff wildly missing each and every strike missed. While that was happening, Kazuichi whispered something in Gundham's ear.

Kazuichi:Sora move!

Sora did just that as Gundham came from the front with a punch and Kazuichi came from behind with a kick. Monokuma dodged both but Kazuichi stabbed him with his katana!

Kazuichi:Weren't expecting that?

Monokuma:You broke the rules...

Kazuichi:Huh?

Monokma:TIME FOR YOU PUNISHMENT!

Kazuichi:FUCK!

Monokuma started to glow but before anything could happen, Chiaki pushed Kazuichi out of the way and took the full force of his attack!

Me:CHIAKI!

Sora:WHAT! CHIAKI!

Gundham:LAZY MORTAL!

Kazuichi:FUCK AGAIN!

We all ran to her side! She was bleeding heavily as her left arm was gone and she had damage on the left side of her face!

Monokuma:Uh oh...I broke my own rule...I can not harm an innocent student...Uh don't worry I'll fix this.

He clapped his paws and Chiaki disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Monokuma:I'll fix her up by the morning! Bye!

As he left, Kazuichi fell to his knees.

Kazuichi:That should of been me...THAT SHOULD OF BEEN ME!

Sora:Kaz...She risk her life to save you...She was willing to do what every one else here was too scared to.

Kazuichi:But still she-

Sora:Monokuma said he'll fix her up. That bear might be cruel but we know he won't kill an innocent person.

I stare at the blood puddle where Chiaki was once at.

Me:I think we should leave...Chiaki wouldn't want us moping at her sacrifice.

(Time skip)

It was dinner time and Kazuichi had just finished telling everyone about Chiaki's sacrifice.

Ibuki:She did what!

Teruteru:I can not believe it!

Nekomaru:AH SHIT!

Nagito:Well that was unlucky!

Kazuichi:Monokuma says he'll fix her up by the morning. I don't know if he's telling the truth or not.

Byakuya:Either way we must be supportive of her brave sacrifice! To Chiaki!

everyone:TO CHIAKI.

After dinner I was walking back to my cabin with Hiyoko and Sora when Hiyoko decided to ask an important question.

Hiyoko:Hey Sora. What were you, Gundham and the grease monkey doing on the beach?

Sora:...We were setting up an escape plan.

Me:Escape plan?

Sora:Yeah...Been wanting to get off this island to make sure my little brothers alright.

Me:Wait...Brother?

Sora:Yeah..Hold up I have a picture of him...

He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a photo. The photo was of Sora and four others.

Sora:That's my brother, Gonta.

He pointed at the Tall guy, muscular guy with long brown hair.

Hiyoko:Wow that guy's Huge.

Sora:Dispite his looks, he's a very kind and gentle soul.

Me:What about the other three.

Sora:Oh, those are his friends...Lets see that...

He pointed to an angry girl with long pigtails.

Sora:Is Tenko. She training to be the ultimate Akkido master. She strong willed but is very annoying...Um that..

He points to a small redhead clinging onto someone.

Sora:Is Himiko. She's an odd girl and she has a hard time showing emotion but she knows a lot about magic. And that...

He points to the pale kid that Himiko is clinging on.

Sora:is her boyfriend Shuichi. He's not that confident is his abilities, but he's very smart. Smarter than me even.

I look at the picture and back at Sora.

Sora:What?

Me:You said the short one's name is Himiko

Sora:Yeah so?

Me:Do you find in ironic that her name is similar to Hiyoko and they're both really short.

Hiyoko:Hey I'm not short!

Sora:Holly crap! Your right! They're so similar

Hiyoko:The only things we have in common is our size and the fact that our names start and end with the same two letters!

Me:...You just called yourself short.

Hiyoko:...Hmf...I'm going back to my cabin!

Sora:Yeah it's getting late, night.

Me:Good night you two.

(time skip)

I woke up to loud knocking at my door. I look over at my clock to see it's 1 in the morning.

Me:Who's there?

Hiyoko:...A killer! open up!

Sighing, I opened up the door. Hiyoko was standing there in her over sized sleep shirt. In one hand she had a pillow in the other was a bag.

Me:What do you wa-

Hiyoko quickly tackled me with a hug.

Hiyoko:...I...I...had a nightmare...can I stay here tonight?

I look down and pat her head.

Me:What was the nightmare about?

Hiyoko looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

Hiyoko:...Mon...Monokuma...Killing you...

Me:Don't worry...You can stay here...and I'm not going to die anytime soon

Hiyoko:Promise?

Me:Promise.

She lets go of me and heads toward my bed. Sighing, I start walking towards the sofa until...

Hiyoko:Um...er

I look back to see her siting on my bed, patting one of her hands gently while blushing.

Hiyoko:Don't get the wrong idea...I...I..

Without saying a word, I get on my bed and lay down. Hiyoko unties her hair and lays her head on my chest.

Hiyoko:...Don't tell anyone about this, Got it!?

I laugh and wrap my arms around her.

Me:Got it.

(chapter End)  
Aurthor's notes: Ok this was primarly a HajimexHiyoko Chapter with the next chapter being being about Soniax?. I wanted to add some v3 characters  
in the story and I chose three of my favorite V3 characters and Tenko for the lolz. But anyways Sky out


	8. Where's Da Nurse Oh

Hello,EpicSkyScience here with more New island life. Hajime, Hiyoko do you mind?

Hajime:Not , Sky Does not own Danganronpa or its characters

Hiyoko:but he doses own Big bro Sora.

Ummm...It's showtime!

(Chapter 8:Where's da nurse?! Oh..)  
Hajime POV Day 12

Kazuichi:HAJIME! WAKE UP HAJ! THIS IS SERIOUS!

I slowly open my eyes and sigh...Kazuichi's banging at my door. I was about to get up when I feel something shift on my chest. I look down to see Hiyoko.

Me:What...Hiyo-

I then remember everything that happened last night. Hiyoko knocking on my door, her nightmare...the cuddles.

Kazuichi:YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD!

I try to push Hiyoko off me without waking her up, but she tightens her grip on me. Sighing I lifted her up and carried her to the door and opened it.

Kazuichi:Ok good, you're not dead! Three things one Hiyoko's not in her cab-

He paused as he seen Hiyoko in my arms. He then gave me a sly smile.

Me:I can explain this, it's not what you think!

Sudden Hiyoko shift in my arms.

Hiyoko:Mmmmm. Good morning Haji...good morning Big bro Kazuichi...BIG BRO KAZUICHI!

She jumped out of my arms and hid behind me.

Hiyoko:I can explain this ,It's not what you think!

Kazuichi:Geez you guys think alike...Anyways, get dressed! I got some important news to tell you!

Me:Why not tells us now?

Kazuichi:I'm not gonna continue talking to you while your in you boxers man!

...Fuck I am just in my boxers! I quickly slam the door and me and Hiyoko rush to grab our cloths. When I got my tie on, Hiyoko had just finish putting on her new  
black kimono and was brushing her hair.

Me:Alright, we're good!

Kazuichi marched in.

Kazuichi:Alright so the two pieces of big news is this. One Monomi took down another Monobeast and the hospital area is now open and two, Chiaki is back.

Me:Really?!

Kazuichi:Yeah! She's at the dinning area with the others but...she'll never be the same.

After Hiyoko finished tying her hair back we made our way to the dinning area. When we got there we seen the extent of Chiaki's damage. The left side of her face was covered in stitches, her left arm was replaces with a robotic arm and she was in a wheel chair.

Me:Chiaki, you're alive!

Chiaki grabbed a white board and drew a smiley face on it.

Nekomaru:Her vocal cords were damaged during the explosion so Monokuma gave her a white board to communicate.

(Note: From now on *hi*_will_ be used to reference Chiaki's writing)

Chiaki:*Thx u Kaz 4 building me this rad arm.*

Kazuichi:You're welcome.

Byakuya:Ok everyone since the hospital area is now open I suggest that after breakfast we go explore it and gather suplise for just in case.

(time skip)

Me, Sora and Kazuichi were heading to the Hospital area, chatting about yesterday's events.

Sora:Soooo Haj, Kaz here has been telling me that you and Hiyoko were cuddling last night.

Me:S-so?

Sora:Well it's easy to see that the chemical bond between you two is strengthening!

Me:What?

Kazuichi:You two are falling in love!

Me:Wha-what?! No I d-don't love her!

Sora:Oh come on! We all see the way you look at each other. It's clear to see.

...It true that I've always thought Hiyoko was cute, but love, No...Well maybe...

Sora:I can see what's happening!

Kazuichi:What?

Sora:And they don't have a clue!

Kazuichi:Who?

Sora:They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trios down to two.

Kazuichi:Oh..

They both start bursting out into laughter.

Me:...Yeah yeah laugh it up...Kaz, but at least I know the difference between love and lust.

Kazuichi:...What's supposed to mean? I'm in love with miss Sonia!

Sora:Ah...but she is not is love with you look over there.

He point over to Sonia and Gundham, both are blushing while they talk.

Me:It's clear to see that they love each other. Heck Gundham even told me he has feelings for her.

Kazuichi:What does he have that I don't?!

Sora:Hamsters.

Me:A deep voice.

Hiyoko:Non-pink hair.

Me:Hi-Hiyoko,when did you get here?

Hiyoko:Just a few seconds ago.

Me:How much of the conversation did you hear?

She covered her mouth with her sleave and shyly looked away.

Hiyoko:Ju-just the end...

Did she hide her blush? I would of continued to think about but Sora broke my train of thought.

Sora:Hey, we're here

The hospital was a square one story building. As we explored we discover that their was only three hospital rooms labeled room A, B, and C. We also found a storage closet and a large area in the center that had a stage and multiple instruments. While we were exploring Sora found a map of the place. There was three hospital rooms, a supplies closet, and for some reason a music stage in the middle.

Ibuki:Wow, this stage is epic!

Sora:Indeed it is!

Ibuki:Wait! Why don't we show everyone the song we've been working on!?

Sora:Hmmmm. Alright! Hey everyone gather around! IT'S SHOWTIME!

We gathered around the stage while Sora and Ibuki ran on stage. Ibuki grabbed a trombone while Sora ran to a set of large drums.

Ibuki:You all set! 1, 2, 1 ,2, 3

They played a strange but catchy song. I couldn't understand the lyric because they in a different language but I can recall Ibuki playing an epic trombone solo. When they were done, they both took a bow.

Hiyoko:Wow! That was amazing!

Ibuki:ALLLRIGHT! We'll now be taking request! Any type of music you liked to hear?

Byakuya:Classical music of course!

Teruteru:Country.

Sonia:K-Pop please!

Hiyoko:Oh oh! J-metal! J-metal!

We all stare at Hiyoko in confusion.

Hiyoko:What...You have a problem with J-metal?!

Nagito:It's not that...it's well...

Sonia:We were exspecting you to say something more...old school.

Hiyoko:Oh! You assumed that just because I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer that I only like traditional music!?

Me:I was acually exspecting you to say J-pop...I acually like J-metal as well.

Hiyoko:You do!?

Me:Yeah!

Kazuichi:Heck I'm fine with metal.

Gundham:I agree with you mortals.

Ibuki:All right J-metal it is!...Ummm does anyone else know how to play an instument? I might need some help to play a proper J-metal song.

Kazuichi:I learned how to play the keyboard when I was little.

Me:I have some knowledge on how to play the bass.

Ibuki:Alright that'll havw to do!

She grabbed both of us and whispered the name of the song in our ears.

Ibuki:Do you know how to play it?

We both nod and Ibuki turns to Sora and flexes.

Sora:Oh we're playing that song? Ok.

We all get in to position and get ready to play. While that's happening everyone is waiting for us to play.

Sonia:...Are you going to sta-

We suddenly started the song causing everyone but Hiyoko to jump. The song was powerful but melowedic at the same playing I looked around to see how everyone was reacting. Gundham was dancing with Sonia. Hiyoko was bouncing around excitedly, Byakuya was tapping his foot to the beat, and everyone else was trying to regain their composer. Haft way the song, Hiyoko got us on stage and started to dance and sing along to the music. She must of really loved the song. But as soon as the song ended, Hiyoko dropped to the floor!

Me:HIYOKO!

I rushed to her side, and noticed her face was pale! I felt her forehead and realized she had a fever.

Me:...She's burning up!

Sudenly both Gundham and Nagito collapse to!

Teruteru:GIGI!

Sonia:GUNDHAM!

Hiyoko slowly lifted her head up.

Hiyoko:...Haji...I don't feewl sho good...gwaa

Monokuma:NYEK NYEK NYEK!

Kazuichi:NOT THAT FUCKING BEAR AGAIN!

Me:ALRIGHT SHIT BEAR! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?

Teruteru:YOU BETTER OF NOT HURT MY GIGI!

Monokuma:Calm down now! This is part of your next game! you see I have infected four of you with something called the despair disease! Each with a different type! You have four days to either cure it, or kill someone or else one of the infected will die!

Sonia:Four? But only three people are-

Monokuma:One person's disease is different from the rest! Now I will a sign three of you to be the head doctors and three to be nurses! Every day you must shift patients or else they will be shocked! Now here are the docs and nurses!

He claps his paws and smoke covers everyone, when it clears only me, Sora, Kazuichi, Sonia, Teruteru, and Byakuya were left in the room.

Monokuma:The infected are already in their rooms. In front of you is your first patients luck!

(Infected day 1)

The three patients were put in different rooms. Hiyoko was in room C, Gundham was in room A, and Nagito was in room B. Me and Sora had Nagito first, so we went to room B.

Sora:Gareetings Nagito!

Nagito:##...#####.

Me:What? I can't understand him.

Sora:It says here he has the Language Disease. He can only talk in an unknown languege.

Me:Well this is going to suck for us.

Nagito:### ## ##?

Sora:...Lets just get to work...

We tried our best to come up with a cure but all our research ended in failure. After 8 hours we couldn't think of anything else.

Sora:Fuck! I have no more ideas!

Nagito:#### #### ##!

Sora:Damn it Nagito! I'm a chemist not a doctor! I didn't even bring my chemical box!

Me:Why didn't you bring it!?

Sora:I didn't think this would happen!

Nagito:### ###### #### ### ##### ######.

Me:What?

Nagito sighed and pointed to the clock.

Me:Oh shift change...geez we've been working for hours.

Sora:Yeah.

(Infected day 2)

By time we got to Gundham's room he was already asleep, so we decided to get some sleep. When morning came around we woke up to Gundham screaming.

Me:Fuck! what's happening?!

Sora:It says right here that every day that passes the patient will experience a sharp pain!

Gundham's Disease was called the Vulgar Disease. It caused him to constanly insult everyone in vulgar ways.

Gundham:YOUR MOTHER IS A SUCUBUS!

Well vulgar in his own way!...just like yesterday we spent hours trying to find a cure, but again we failed!

Sora:I can't believe I'm saying this...But I wish Mikan was still alive

Gundham:FUCK THAT EIGHT LEGGED THOT! SHE CAN BURN IN THE DEAPS OF HADES!

Me:Hopefuly Hiyoko will be less of a pain to deal with...

Gundham:SHE IS A...actually I'm fine with her.

That was the only nice thing he said all day

(infected day 3)

I looked through the info on Hiyoko before we got to her room. She apparently had the Child Disease, which caused to not only have a lisp but also let her show her true emotions. I didn't get much sleep as I was to worried about her and when the sharp pain rose threw her body I was right beside her.

Hiyoko:Haji...I'm scarwd!

Me:I know Hiyoko...so am I.

Lucky for us, Sora manage to find a chemistry set and started working on a cure.

Sora:This is more my style!

He kept working for a couple of hours until the smell of chemicals got too much for Hiyoko, so he decided to finish his work in the hall way. I sat there in silence for hours, never letting go of Hiyoko's hand for the whole time while she slipped in and out of sleep.

Hiyoko:Haji?

Me:Yes?

Hiyoko:Do...do you think...big bwo Sorwa wiwll find the curwe?

Me:I sure hope so.

Hiyoko:If...if he doesn't...I wanna tewll you that..that I...I Lo..lo..ove...

Knowing what she means, I lean over and give her a light kiss.

Me:I love you too.

She gives me a light smile and barries her head in my chest, nearly falling out of her bed. I give her a light pat, but stop when I hear snickering.

Sora:I came to tell you that it's almost shift change, and I walk in on you two confessing. Oh this is joy at it's fullest!

Me and Hiyoko blush intensley as Sora continues to snicker.

Sora:By the way...I almost have the cure complete, but it's still gonna take some time.

I nod and began to get up but Hiyoko began to tighten her grip.

Hiyoko:Pwease...Don't go...

I look at Sora who pulls out a device from his coat.

Sora:Hiyoko...this little device is called a Pager. Just press this little button right here and either me or Hajime will be right with you as soon as we can.

Hiyoko:P-pinkie pwomise?

Sora:Pinkie promise.

After giving us both a hug (and me another kiss), Hiyoko laid back down and me and Sora made our way to Nagito's room. We got haft way there when we  
heard a beeping noise.

Sora:That's the pager...you want me to go.

Me:No you need to work on the cure. I'll go.

I made my way back to Hiyoko's when I noticed something was off...There was blood spilling out of her room! I rushed over, praying that she was alright. That's when I saw the grusome sight. Hiyoko was griping the pager with all her might and on the floor was the body of...Byakuya, face down in a puddle of his own blood! I ran to Hiyoko to find out what happened!

Me:Hiyoko! Are you okay? What happend?! Where's Teruteru?

Hiyoko:A...a...shadowy thing grabbed...him...and-

She let out a shrill scream and pointed to Gundham's room. In there I saw a shocked Gundham...and the hanging lifeless body of Teruteru!  
(chapter end)  
Aurther's notes: HOLLY CRAP ALOT HAPPEND. Chiaki's return as a cyborg (kinda), Hajime and Hiyoko's confession! and the Twogami and Teruteru's death.  
Geez!...Fun fact, I've always wanted to put a Disney reference somewhere in the story and I couldn't resist puting a lion king quote in this chapter. For now I'll leave you with these question. Who killed twogami and Teruteru? Will Ibuki ever confess? And which two songs did i reference? Sky out!


	9. Fat guy Strangler

I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters. All I own is my oc Sora. So It's Showtime  
(Chapter 9:Fat guy Strangler)  
Hajime Pov day 15

Nagito:NOOOOOOOOO! TT! IT CAN'T BEEEEEE!

Nekomaru:Calm down already!

Ever since Nagito discovered Teruteru was dead, he's done nothing but cry for the past hour. After we discovered the bodies, me and Gundham felt the right thing to do was to cover Byakuya and Teruteru bodies with a white sheet so no one would haft to see the terrible sight.

Hiyoko:...Do you want me to get you a Hope Bagel, Nagito?

Nagito:The bagels were only a bonus to our relationship! I loved the way he understood my troubles and he loved the way I understood his! That and all the sweet, sweet love that we made!

Fuyuhiko:...I did not need to know that.

Gundham:...Mortals...Have you any of you seen Miss Sonia?

Sora:No...But Kaz is missing too!

Sonia:I'm right here

Sonia rounded the corner rubbing her head.

Gundham:Miss Sonia! What happened?

Sonia:last night I was walking With Kazuechi, when he suddenly knocked me out...I woke up in the stage area alone just a little while ago.

Me:...that mean...Kazuichi was unaccounted for last night...

Sora:Shit! I'll go find him!

After about 20 minutes he came back with Kazuichi

Kazuichi:HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! SORA TOLD ME EVERYTHING ON THE WAY HERE AND...why are you guys staring at me like that?

Gundham:...You are the murderer aren't you, pink haired moral?!

Kazuichi:Wait...WHAT?!

Sonia:You knocked me out last night...So you could kill Byakuya and Teruteru with out me knowing!

Kazuichi:But I-

Sora:Look assuming someone is the killer is not gonna solve this mystery! Remember the last case.

Fuyuhiko:...He's right. We need to find clues before anything!

Sonia:Well you already have my testimony.

(**Sonia's testimony obtained**)

With that everyone did their own investigating. Me and Fuyuhiko started with getting every ones alibi. Every one not chosen by Monokuma was locked out side and since me and Sora were together when the murder's happened, we interviewed everyone that was in the building. Starting with our eye witness.

Me:Hiyoko, tell me everything you remember from last night.

Hiyoko:Well...I remember our kiss...

Fuyuhiko:Wait you two actually kissed?! I always thought you two being in love was a joke!

Me:CAN IT BABY FACE!...No I mean about the murder...You witnessed it right?

Hiyoko:Oh yeah...It was soon after you and big bro Sora left, I heard someone come in my room. When I got up I seen the silhouettes of Fatty and the Perv. came up to me and I seen he had a pillow and a knife...He held my face down with the pillow and was probably gonna...kill me...but suddenly the pillow was yanked off me. I looked to see the perv had jumped on the Killer's back and was trying to keep him away from me...then a shadowy thing came and wrapped a long thing around the perv. I quickly reached for the pager then I heard a loud thump...I blacked out for a bit until you came back.

Me:Is that all?

She simply nodded.

(**Hiyoko's testimony obtained**)

The next Person I interviewed was Gundham but the only thing he could provide for us was the noose Teruteru was hanging from.

(**Noose obtained**)

Nagito was too worked up about Teruteru's death so I decided to interview Kazuichi next.

Sora:Don't worry Kaz, I Believe you.

Kazuichi:Are you sure?

Sora:Kaz,We have known each other since we were 6. I know you wouldn't kill anyone. Besides yours and Sonia's stories don't add up.

Me:Sora...Kazuichi...What's going on?

They both looked at each other, nodded, then turn back to me.

Kazuichi:You want my testimony right? well here it is...last night, Two hours before shift change, Miss Sonia left to go to the bathroom. After 15 minutes I got worried and went to check on her. when I got by the stage entrance, someone jumped out and attacked me, knocking me out. I woke up later locked in the storage closet. I was there until Sora came looking for me.

Me:You were...locked in the storage closet.

Sora:Yeah look at the map.

Sora:The storage closet is right next to the entrence. The door lockes from the outside making it impossible for someone to lock themselves in.

He took me to the closet and he was right. The door had a lock on the front.

(**Kazuichi's testimony obtained**)

(**hospital map obtained**)

(**Storage lock obtained**)

Sora:There's something fishy about this case.

Just then a familer beeping went off.

Sora:Ah, it looks like Ibuki found some important evidence

Now thinking about it I did see Sora give Ibuki something before he left. We made our way to room c to meet with her and Hiyoko.

Ibuki:OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WE FOUND SOMETHING IMPORTANT!

She reached over and grabbed something off the table.

Ibuki:This was found next to Byakuya's body. I'm thinking the rest of it is in his body.

Kazuichi:So he ate something. That's not surprizing.

Hiyoko:No you stupid grease monkey! She means-

Ibuki:You thought he ate it too! wow that's amazing!

Hiyoko:...I forgot you're an idiot too...Just look at it

I look down to see that it's a broken knife. The handle is still intacked, but the blade was missing!

Sora:The knife...

Kazuichi:It's broken

(**Broken knife obtained**)

Me:Wait...Byakuya was face down when he...Ah...I think I solved part of this mystery but...

We heard snapping behind us and turned to see Chiaki holding her white board.

Chiaki:*Luk wat i found*

She showed us a piece of paper. I took it and read it out loud

Me:"Kazuechi did it"...It...it's writen in blood!

Hiyoko:But it also looks like someone was writing on it before.

Sora:Yeah...wait...Who's Kazuechi?

Hiyoko:Oh my god! Do you guys remember what Princess Dumbass called the grease monkey earlier?

Sora:Yes she called him...Gah!

Me:Kazuechi! That means..

Chiaki:*Sonia is da culprit*

(**Note Obtained**)

(Time skip)

Hiyoko:Hair tie?

Sora:Check!

Hiyoko:Evidence?

Me:Check.

Hiyoko:Goggles adjusted to see through Princess Dumbass's bullshit?

Sora:Double check!

Kazuichi:God, I can't believe you guys think Miss Sonia is trying to frame me.

Chiaki:*She iz de only 1 who doesn't like u*

Monomi:The class trial is about to start! Make your way to the elevator!

Just as before, when we get to the bottom floor I make my way to the usual spot.

Monokuma:Alright ass weeds you know the damn rules to the class trial! But I'm gonna add another rule! NO MORE FUCKING KISSING IN THE TRIAL ROOM! God, when Goggle boy laid a fat smooch on red last time it made me tear up. So Shorty, Spike no lockin' lips until after the punishment! Or else!

Hiyoko:Or else what?!

Monokuma:Or else I'll bust a cap up in yo mofo ass!...

Hiyoko tightly grabs my arm for protection.

Me:Bust a cap?

Monokuma: My Tv was stuck on da 'Merican Gangstah channel. So unless yo want me to smack yo gal with the back of mah pimp hand, I suggest yo shut yo mouth up. Word.

Sora:Monokuma...

Monokuma:Fo shizzle my nizzle?

Sora:Do you want me to shoot you? Cause that "gangster" talk is getting my trigger finger ichey!

Monokuma:errrr..Trial start..

(**trial start**)

Sora:First we should talk about how the victims died.

Nagito:...TT died due to asfixiation...and judged by the damage on his fingertips...He was forcefully hanged...

Sonia:And Byakuya was stabbed...but we were unable to find the murder weapon.

(**broken knife**)

Me:NO YOU"RE WRONG! Ibuki did find the murder weapon...This broken knife.

Nekomaru:A broken knife? How did it get broken?

Hiyoko:We think the blade of the knife broke off when got stabbed.

Fuyuhiko:But that's imposable! There's no way anyone can pull the force need to break the blade of a knife in someone's body!

(**Hiyoko's testimony**)

Me:But there is a way! Last night, Hiyoko was almost a victim...the would be killer was Byakuya. I believe he was the last one infected with the despair disease. His disease probably made him murderous. But right before he was about to kill, Teruteru stopped him...

Hiyoko:Yeah but then some wrapped a long thingy around the Perv and dragged him away... then ran after and I heard a loud thump.

Fuyuhiko:Wait you don't mean that loud thump was...

Sonia:Byakuya...falling!

Me:Yes, he most likely tripped and fell right on his knife...

Sora:Stabing him in the heart, killing him instantly!

Gundham:Then that means...the force of his fall...broke the knife!

Sonia:So...Byakuya killed himself by axcedent. But that still leaves Teruteru's killer...Kazuechi!

Nagito:...Who?

Sonia:Kazuechi! The pink haired guy over there!

Nagito:You mean Kazuichi, Right?

Sonia:That's what I said, Kazuechi!

Chiaki:*But Kazuichi haz an alibi*

Sonia:So do I! But his alibi is an Ali-lie!

(**Kazuichi's testimony**)

Me:But Kazichi gave us a more detailed testimony. He stated that you left for the bathroom and 20 minutes later he went looking for you only to get knocked out by someone and locked in the storage closet.

Sonia:So he could of locked himself in there!

(**Door lock**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! The door can only be locked from the outside.

Sonia:He..he probably got Sora to lock it for him!

Sora:But by time the murder happened I didn't see him run by me neither did Hajime.

Me:There is only two healthy people unacounted for in that hospital at the time of the murder! One is telling the truth the other is lying.

Gundham:What!? You think miss Sonia...!

Chiaki:*I Checked Sonia head when she came back...she had no lumps*

Sonia:Look you better have some real evidence that I did it!

(**Note**)

Me:Right here is your evidence! This note was found by Chiaki!

Sonia: It says "Kazuechi did it"...That only proves He did it!

Hiyoko:Hmf! Your the only one who calls the grease monkey by Kazuechi!

Sonia:So that's his name right?

Kazuichi:...It's Kazuichi...not Kazuechi...You didn't even bother to learn my name...

Chiaki:* :( *

Me:Not only that, but look here. There is something written underneath...it looks like a suicide note!

Ibuki:But who's suicide note is it?

Me:It's Sonia's of course!

Sonia:But I'm-

(**Noose**)

Me:You don't have to finish that sentence...cause I know what happened! After me and Sora left Hiyoko's room last night, Byakuya and Teruteru entered the room. Byakuya had the intension to kill and most likely convinced Teruteru that it will help save Nagito. But at the last minute Terutetu had a change of heart, and attacked Byakuya to prevent him from killing. The killer, who was preparing for their suicide, seen the attack and not understanding what happened, assumed Teruteru was trying to kill Byakuya. They used the noose they just made to strangle Teruteru to death. Byakuya, not knowing what happened, charged at the killer but tripped and fell on his own knife, breaking the handle. In a panic the killer quickly forged a note to frame Kazuichi. But made two mistakes. The first Mistake was that they didn't know how to spell his name the second mistake is they wrote it on their own suicide letter! There's only one person here who could of done this...Sonia Nevermind!

Sonia:You foolish fool...wanting to protect that even more foolish fool.

Gundham:...Sonia...you don't mean...you killed Teruteru?

Sonia:...I did.

(**trial end**)

Monokuma:Wow Dawg you iz da shiiiiiii-I uh mean that's uh right! It was the Ultimate Princess! Sonia Nevermind...don't hurt me...

Kazuichi:Why...Why did you do it...Don't you care about us.

Sonia:Care?...HMF! As if...the only reason I considered suicide was to save Gundham! Heck if I knew it was that little brat in that room, heh, I would of let Byakuya kill her!

Me:You little-What did Hiyoko ever do to you?!

Sonia:She's constantly calling me Princess Dumbass!

Hiyoko:Because you are a dumbass!

Sora:I agree with that statement!

Nekomaru:You are pretty fucking dumb.

Chiaki:*Ditto*

Kazuichi:YOU CAN'T EVEN GET MY NAME RIGHT!

Gundham:...Sonia...what you did was disgraceful! I would of happily gave my life so you mortals could live! A demon like me should be feared! Not protected! If it was my destiny to die, then I would spend the rest of my exsistance in the firey pits of hell! FOR I AM GUNDHAM TANAKA! THE FOBIDEN ONE! THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF EVIL ITSELF! HISTORY SHALL REMEMBER ME NOT AS ONE WHO SHOULD BE SAVED, BUT FEARED, NOW BEGONE CURSED ONE! THE DARKNESS HAS NO INTENSION TO LET THOU JOIN! BEGONE!

Sonia:...Hajime...Hiyoko...

Me:Fuck you...

Hiyoko:You...you...wanted me dead...

Sonia:Sora...Ibuki

Sora: You won't find pity from me.

Ibuki:Not cool man. Not cool.

Sonia:Nekomaru...Chiaki...

Nekomaru:I don't give a shit!

Chiaki:*no*

Sonia:Fuyuhiko...Nagito...

Fuyuhiko:...HMF!

Nagito:YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!

Sonia:...Ka...Um er...

Kazuichi:I'll give you three guesses.

Sonia:Kazuechi?

Kazuichi:No.

Sonia:Kakashi?

Kazuichi:I'm not a ninja scarecrow.

Sonia:Ka...Kenneth?

Kazuichi:BURN IN HELL!

Gundham:NO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER WHEN I DIE!

Monokuma:Can I give her punishment now?

Kazuichi:Can I press the button?

Monokuma Hands Kazuichi his mallet and he slams the button with it.

(**SONIA NEVERMIND HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT!**)  
The execution started with Sonia tied to a Stake staring down Monokuma, who is dress up like Kazuichi. Monokma then summons multiple little robots that all look like Sonia. with a wave of his paw, all the Sonia-bots attacked The real Sonia with hidden blades. once they're done Sonia is covered in multiple deep cuts but is still Alive. With the ropes cut, she drops to her knee, wanting the pain to be over. Her wish is granted when she notices a shadow above her. Looking up, she see a flaming Gundham robot coming at her. Accepting her fate, she smiles as the flaming robot lands, giving off a large firey the smoke clears, all that remains is Sonia's burning skeleton in a large crater.  
(execution end)

Monokuma:Well that was an explosive finish! Oh By the way, You guys will no longer be sleeping in ya cabins, I finally got the hotel mostly fixed, so ya will be staying in there for the remaining day here!

Ibuki:...There's a hotel?

Monokuma:...Geez you an idiot! any ways peace!

We ride the elevator up in silence. Until Nekomaru brakes the silence.

Nekomaru:Hey Kazuichi, Gundham are you gonna be alright?

Kazuichi:I...I'll be fine.

Gundham:...That cursed witch...I was willing to die for everyone and she...She chose to take a life...and wanted to kill everyone...just to cure me...

Kazuichi:...Huh...what's this?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. In the box was 11 necklaces all with different letters on them. I grab one with H.H. on it.

Kazuichi:Huh there's a letter, lets see "Dear everyone, If you reading this then I am dead. I want you all to take these necklaces as a memento from me. I cherish the time I spent with all of you and I hope you move on and stay strong without me. I want you to remember me as the strong leader that lead you morning into hope. From your faithful leader, The Ultimate Imposter aka Byakuya Togami. Ps Hajime is now leader."

Hiyoko:...Even if he was infected...he was still thinking of us all.

Me:Yeah...Hey, there isn't a necklace for Sonia...But there is one for you Hiyoko and...

Nagito:Teruteru...

Hiyoko:I guess...he wasn't planning on killing me...His main goal was to kill Sonia...

For the rest of our trip to the hotel, we all talked about the memories of our two fallen friends...and the bitch that took their lives.

(**Byakuya's necklace obtained**)  
Aurthor's notes:Holy crap this was a hard chapter to write. mostly because I wanted to make Sonia's execution very brutal and give a reason why it's brutal (Both Gundham and Kazuichi feel like Sonia betrayed them). I'm really not a fan of Sonia and the only reason why she made it this far was because I wanted the third trial to end in a brutal execution. It's basicly 9:30 PM while I'm finishing this an really hope the map doesn't get messed up. Until then, Sky out!


	10. Game time

Hello, EpicSkyScience here back with more of this crazy shit! Of course I don't own danganronpa or it's characters I just own my oc Sora. Let the show begin!  
(Chapter 10: Game time)  
Hajime Pov day 22

It's been a week since Sonia's execution and things are finally starting to calm down. Nagito has been talking to Sora a lot more, most likely because both lost the loves of their lives. Ibuki and Fuyuhiko have been learning how to cook. Without Sonia, Gundham and Kazuichi have been hanging out more and also have been working on a way to allow Chiaki to walk again. Speaking of Chiaki, her and Nekomaru have been hanging out a lot recently, she even seems more lively when he's around. As for me, I've been trying my hardest to be as good of a leader as I can, with Hiyoko being my co-leader. This was nice and peaceful...but we all knew that damn bear was thinking of something to disturb the peace...It was 7:30 when I walked into the dinning room and everyone was there...well everyone but Hiyoko. Sora must of seen the worried look on my face and he was the fist one to talk.

Sora:...Hiyoko's not with you?

Me:No...She didn't come here did she?

Sora:I haven't seen her all day. This isn't like her.

Mokokuma:Nyek nyek nyek! So your all worried about shorty aren't ya?

Monokuma popped out nowhere holding a laptop.

Me:Monokuma! You better not of-

Monokuma:Now hold on Spike! I didn't hurt you girlfriend. She's gonna be part of today's little game.

Kazuichi:GAME? PLEASE BE SOMETHING LIKE HIDE AND SEEK!

Monokuma:Wow Pinky you're correct! We are gonna play hide and seek!

Kazuichi:Really?

Monokuma:Yup...but there's gonna be a little twist!

He set the laptop on a nearby table and opened it. On the screen was a blindfolded Hiyoko, visible tears were streaming down her face!

Me:Hiyoko!

Hiyoko:Haji...Is that you?...Please...Help...

Monokuma:She will be the prize for the winner of the game! Now listen us here are the rules! There will be two teams, the living and the dead! Three of you will be part of the living team. You must find shorty before the dead team, or else...NYEK NYEK NYEK!

Ibuki:Wait...dead team?

Monokuma:Yup! These guys!

He pressed a button on the laptop changing the image on it to six beings. Five had blue skin and one was a skeleton...wait are those...!?

Kazuichi:HOLY SHIT! THATS...ALMOST EVERYONE WHO DIED!

Fuyuhiko:...Peko...

Nagito:...TT...

Gundham:...Sonia...

Sora:...Mahiru...is not there...

Monokuma:Yeah, Well she didn't leave a body so I couldn't resurrect her as a zombie!

Ibuki:WHAT!? A ZOMBIE!?

Monokuma:Yup! Zombie! A flesh eating creature! That is the thing that will be after shorty! Well hope ya save here...or not...I'm flexible!

He than vanished leaving us to decide what to do. Until Chiaki went up to the laptop. It took me a while to realize she was bringing up text to speech.

Chiaki*Look we need 2 start figuring out where Hiyoko is. We have no time 2 waste.*

Nekomaru:She's right. We need to decide who will be part of the rescue team.

Me:She's my girlfriend! So I'll go!

Nagito:Awwww how sweet.

Chiaki:*I'll go 2. u need me to keep contacted with Hiyoko.*

Nekomaru:...I'm the strongest, so I'll go as well.

The three of us leave the dinning room and Chiaki brings up the video chat box, Hiyoko was still blindfolded and crying.

Me:Hiyoko, Don't worry! we'll find you.

Hiyoko:O-ok...

Nekomaru:I can't believe Monokuma would be evil enough to kidnap someone and keep them as a hostage.

A pop up showed up on the screen. it show a video of a mysterious figure kidnaping Hiyoko with "Which student kidnapped Hiyoko?" at the bottom.

Me:...Hiyoko...Do you know who kidnapped you?

Hiyoko:...No...I was knocked out before I could see their face.

Me:Shit!...Are there any clues on where you are? did you see anything before you were blindfolded? Or do you hear or smell anything?

Hiyoko:...I was blindfolded when I woke up. But I did hear a loud strum...like someone dropped a guitar. And...sniff sniff...I smell something strange...

Me:A loud strum...and a weird smell...Ah you must be at the hospital!

Chiaki*Hajime, get on my wheel chair. Nekomaru I need you to push us as fast as you can!*

Me:Get on your chair?

Chiaki:*Sit on my lap and hold on.*

I do what she says and she wrap her arms around my waist and places the laptop on my lap.

Nekomaru:Alright you two hang on to your asses!

He dashed off at high speeds causing me to slam into Chiaki.

Me:Sorry Chiaki.

When we got outside the hotel I heard a strange grunting sound. I look over my shoulder to see Akane running on all fours, her broken spine being exsposed.

Me:FUCK! NEKOMARU YOU BETTER RUN FASTER! ZOMBIE AKANE IS ON OUR TAIL!

Nekomaru:ALRIGHT! PICKING UP SPEED!

He started running faster and I looked at the laptop. Hiyoko had a worried look on her face!

Hiyoko:Zombie Akane? What are you talking about?

Akane:...Hi...Yo...Ko...I...Will...find...you...And...I...Will...EAT YOU!

Hiyoko:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T LET THAT SAVAGE EAT ME!

We kept going at high speed with Akane behind us Chanting "Eat her". Nekomaru made a sharp turn and Akane tried to follow but her spine gave out, Leaving her split in haft. I pump my hand in the air and Nekomaru slowed down.

Nekomaru:We should be at the hospital soon!

We suddenly felt a small shake...is the impostor behind us?

Byakuya:IIIIIIIIIII'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

...yup...but it didn't take long for him trip as we heard the familiar thud when he landed.

Hiyoko:...did the Hamhands zombie fall down?

Me:Yup. He did.

We finally got to the hospital and right when we stopped, Nekomaru started to puke,

Nekomaru:...Huff huff...Haven't pushed my body like that in a long time!

Chiaki:*R u ok?*

Hiyoko:You don't sound well Big bro Kitty.

Nekomaru:...Gah...yeah...I just can't push my body too much...You see I have an incurable disease that one day is gonna kill me. Docs said I would be lucky if I make it to age 20...

Me:Wow man that sounds-

Teruteru:Absolutely delicious!

We turn to see the zombiefied versions of Teruteru and Peko. Teruteru neck was crooked while Peko was twitching like crazy

Peko:I er gah agawee grrr ah!

Teruteru:but your too late, Sonia and Mikan are already in there looking for her...and when they find her...Hehehehehehe.

Peko:Ak grr gah yum erk!

Nekomaru:Go I'll handle this!

Chiaki:*I'll help. Kazuichi has been modifying my arm and chair to be xtra leet!*

she hands me the laptop and nods at me.

Me:Stay safe you two.

Nekomaru:We will.

I run into the building and go for the only place I could think someone would hide...The stage room.

Sonia:I'll geeeeeeeet yooooooooou

Was the only thing I heard before Sonia's skeleton smashed in the wall.

Me:Dumbass.

Sonia:When did that wall get there?

Ignoring her I run to the stage room and look all over. I eventually find a small door behind the stage. Opening the door reveals a scared Hiyoko.

Hajime:Hiyoko! Thank god you're all right!

Hiyoko:Haji...Is that you!?

I quickly take off her blindfold and untie her. After that she brings me in for a tearful kiss.

Hiyoko:Haji..I...I..was so scared!

Me:It's ok Yo-yo...I'm here you.

Mikan:Awwwww isn't that sweet?...It makes me sick!

We turn to see Mikan twilling a pair of scissors, blood dripping from her mouth!

Me:Mikan!

Hiyoko:P-pig barf!

Mikan:That could of been us, Hajime! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME!? WHY HER INSTEAD OF ME!?

Me:Well lets see...SHE DIDN'T BREAK INTO MY ROOM AND TRY TO SUDUECE ME OR USE THE PICK UP LINE "I WANT YOU IN MY BED"!

...That and she would actually talk to me.

Hiyoko:Y-you're too late...the game is over! Hajime found me first!

Mikan:He might of found you first but...THERE'S NOTHING STOPING ME FROM KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!

She lunged at us and I quickly used my body to shield Hiyoko. When nothing happened, I turned to see Mikan on her knees and a glowing figure behind her.

Me:Mahiru...?

Hiyoko:...Big sis?

Mahiru waved us goodbye as she disappeared while Mikan burst into green flames

Mahiru:Hajime...Hiyoko...Tell Sora I said...thank you...

We stood there in silence until we heard the announcement.

Monokuma:The living team has found the captive and all the undead have been vanquish! You may know go on living normal lives...For now!

We walk out side the hospital to see Chiaki laying on Nekomaru. They both blush when they notice us standing there. After sometime we get back to the hotel, where both Sora and Ibuki pounced on Hiyoko, Both clearly worried about her. We spent the rest of the day talking about the rescue. Kazuichi was impressed when Nekomaru mentioned out running Akane and defeating Peko, while Sora was tearing up when I mention Mahiru and her message to him. But then a thought came to my head.

Me:Hey Nekomaru...Do you remember that message that popped up on the laptop?

Nekomaru:Oh about the kidnapping...yeah.

Me:You do what that means, right?

Nekomaru:Yeah...There's a traitor among us!

(**laptop obtained**)  
(chapter end)  
Author's Notes:Well I got the random zombie chapter out of the way. This chapters a bit short but I've wanting to make a chapter dealing with zombies since chapter 4 and I thought now should be the time. This is also the first time since chapter two that every student is in and has a speaking line. I really haven't showed how much of a badass Nekomaru until this chapter. Now I'll leave you with this question...Who is the traitor? Sky out


	11. Back to the past

Hello, EpicSkyScience here back with more New island life. This chapter is gonna be a bit different, instead of this being just Hajime's Pov, this chapter will have all the current survivors pov from different points from this story. Well Sora...

Sora:Oh yeah! Sky does not own danganronpa or it's characters, But he does own his oc...me!

All right it's show time!  
(chapter 11: Back to the past)  
Hajime's Pov day 23

I stare at the books on my desk. This morning I gave everyone a project, write about something that happened on the island from their point of view. By this afternoon, everyone gave me their notebooks. Now here I was, 8:00 at night, looking through the notebooks...How did Byakuya do it?

Hiyoko:Hey, you ready for bed?

I turn to Hiyoko, who was in an orange night shirt that she got the other day. Since yesterday's events, we all agreed that no one should open their doors after 8 o'clock. We also agreed that all couples should share a room as a just in case...even though me and Hiyoko were the only couple here.

Me:I got to look through these notebooks, you go ahead and get some sleep.

Hiyoko:Whatever...Still can't believe everyone has been writing a journal.

She yawned, kissed me on the forehead and got in bed. I gave her a smile and picked up the first notebook. Judging by the Periotic table drawn on it, this was Sora's journal. I opened it expecting it to be filled with science references, but it was written pretty normal. I flipped to a random page and started reading.

Sora's Pov day 8

It's been a crazy day...While getting tea leaves with Ibuki I didn't noticed her grabbing a bottle of Sake...When we got to her cabin so we could practice our cover of an American song, Ibuki downed the bottle and ran off yelling random non sense...or what I thought was random non sense until I caught up with her after running into Hajime and Peko once again. I ignored most of the things she was yelling like something about readers and her death...Well that was until she mentioned something I wasn't expecting.

Ibuki:Izuuuuruuuu...Smoochie smoochie...

How did she know about Izuru?...I am the only living person who knows who that is...hell even Izuru doesn't even know who he is...After getting Ibuki back to her cabin, I left her there to get some sleep...big mistake...I came back to check on her just to see was her missing! I rushed to look for her I almost caught her by the bathrooms, laughing something about breast before running away again...I also notice Hajime by the bath house...did he walk into the wrong room? Anyways it took a while to find her again...clinging on Mahiru...I sighed and ran to drag her back to her cabin but I noticed Mahiru had a sad look on her face. When Ibuki told me Hiyoko rejected Mahiru, I told Hiyoko and Hajime to take her back to her cabin while I comforted Mahiru. I sat on the nearby bench and Mahiru did the same.

Me:I know about the feeling of heart break...My first love was a beutiful girl...bout a year younger that me. Her name was Ju-

I paused...not wanting to say her name...I don't need her going into despair...again.

Me:...uh...June...June Esteroshi...

Mahiru gave me this look like she didn't believe me.

Mahiru:June...Esteroshi?

Me:It's European...anyways...We got together and it was all good...for about a week...You remember the reason I wear these goggles.

Mahiru:Wasn't it because you betrayed your friends...and worked with someone who tor...oh...she was the one who tortured them.

Me:Yeah...well up until a year and a haft ago I was still with her...and It pained me to be with that psychopath that I didn't love...but I needed info...

Mahiru:...You don't want Hiyoko to feel the same way that you did...

I nodded and the next few minutes me and her started talking at first it was about our past...me lying on some parts...then we started joking around...Like we did when we were at Hope's peak...I hope this time...I won't be too late to tell her how I feel.

Hajime Pov

There was so many things I didn't understand. Who was Izuru? How did Sora Know him? Who is this June lady? It seems Sora Knows more than I Think...I hear Hiyoko mumble in her sleep something about gummies and I reach for the next notebook and opened it. Based on the poor hand writing and bad scribbles it was most likely Ibuki's...Most of it was unreadable except for one line...

Ibuki's Pov Day 1  
OMG I JUST TOLD SORA THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH KAZUICHI, WHO IS LIKE HIS BEST FRIEND, AND HE STARTED YELLING IT OUT TO THE WORLD! I hope Kazuichi didn't hear that...

Hajime's Pov

That's all I could read...The next one was Kazuichi...  
Kazuichi's Pov Day 1  
STUPID FUCKING BEAR!  
Day 2  
STUPID FUCKING BEAR!  
Day 3  
STUPID FUCKING BEAR!  
Day 4  
GOD I HATE THAT STUPID FUCKING BEAR! God...why is it that I have a fear of bears!? I think it got worst with Akane's death yesterday...That bastard was  
smiling when that weight slammed into her back!...I don't think anyone was expecting that...Poor little Hiyoko was so shocked that she fainted. I Know she's a brat but...she's kinda like a little sister to me and was one of the first two people on this island to talk to me...she also does seem to have a soft spot for Hajime. I don't know if it's because he helped her out when she was little or if she loves or something. All I know is Hajime better take care of her...cause if he makes my little cousin cry I'M GONNA HAFT TO KICK HIS ASS!

Hajime's Pov  
Wait...Hiyoko is Kazuichi's...cousin...Why didn't he tell me that? My thought's we stopped when I heard Hiyoko start to stir.

Hiyoko:Haji...no...don't leave me...

I grab a notebook and walk over to the bed, kiss Hiyoko on the cheek and whispered in her ear.  
Me:Don't worry I'm right here for you...

She slightly opened her eyes then fell back asleep. She was having nightmares last night as well...I look at the notebook and notice it's Chiaki's.

Chiaki's Pov day 11  
After going shopping for some batteries I decided to go for a walk on the beach. I stopped when I saw Sora, Gundham and Kazuichi fighting Monokuma...after a while Kazuichi stabbed Monokuma with a katana that I seen him buy at the market. Knowing the mistake he just made, I started running away but I seen Monokuma start to glow. I quickly pushed Kazuichi out of the way knowing he would do the same for me...then a large flash blinded me...I couldn't see, hear or feel any thing for about 30 seconds. Then I heard muffled voices before I blacked out. when I came to...I was on a medical table and most of my body was hurting except my left arm and legs...until I realized the extent of my damage...my left arm was gone and my legs were both permanently broken. It wasn't until later that I found out I could no longer talk...I guess my gaming days are now over...

Hajime's pov  
After Chiaki's I looked through Nekomaru's. As expected his mostly talked about his crap...but one entry I noticed was odd.  
Nekomaru's pov day 20  
It's been several days since it happened. I wonder if I should tell the other's that Chiaki and I are-

Hajime's Pov  
I stop reading when I felt a shift in the bed. I slightly pat Hiyoko's head before getting another notebook. Fuyuhiko had only written two words in his.

Fuyuhiko's pov  
Peko...why?!

Hajime's pov  
Gundham's was the hardest to understand

Gundham's pov day 7  
I stare at the firery sphere waiting for it to fall. While I have been on this acursed island, not one mortal understands my way of life...well except one. A wicked she-cat who goes under the title of Sonia Nevermind...She knows a lot about the occult but she thinks we're both the same...we are not! I am the son of an angel and demon, a cursed being...While she is a pure angel...When our times come...we will go to separate places. And shall never be together...There are other's who have tried to befriend this monster. On the first day...a small mortal complemented my dark Devas...and a spikey mortal has been trying to repay his debt to me for helping him banish a Thot from his living quarters...If only I wasn't a cursed one...I would thank them for being so nice...To a being as evil as me.  
Hajime's pov

Heh...your welcome Gundam. I grab Nagito's Notebook and open it  
Nagito's Pov day 5  
Me and TT fu-

Hajime's pov  
I quickly shut the book not wanting to read any more...The last book was Hiyoko's book. Her writing was very elegant yet it still had some childish charm.

Hiyoko's Pov day 1  
I woke up on this stupid fucking island with a bunch of these freaks...the only normal ones are Mahiru and this Spikey haired guy named Hajime...he's nice but he doesn't seem to have much of a talent. There's also this stupid bear who is obsess with killing...gross.  
Day 2  
I just found out that spikey was the same kid who walked me home when I was little...I was too afraid to thank him then and there...But...he's just so nice! He even offered to teach me how to tie my obi...I told him yes...but it not that I like him or think he's cute or anything...even if he chose to talk to me at the party...speaking of the party...Pig barf ended up dying at the party...I never liked her anyways.  
Day 3  
Hajime is so amazing...err I mean...he's alright...He found out that savage Akane was the one who killed Pig barf. I was happy to see her go but...I couldn't handle watching her execution and fainted soon after...I woke up later in my bed...I guess Mahiru carried me back.  
Day 5  
It was not Mahiru who carried me back, but Spike head...I starting to think he really is nice and it's not just an act...He's been really patient with teaching me how to tie but it's starting to make people get the wrong Idea...  
Day 8  
OMG! Hajime walked in on me and Mahiru in the showers! I was kinda embarrassed but also jealous for some reason...When I spotted him again I bribed him into giving me his candy...He probably gave in when he saw my hips sway..Loli pervert...I got him to start feeding me candy while i was laying on his lap..well except the yellow ones. He ate those. It was all going good until Mahiru came and started scolding us. It would of gone on longer if Ibuki didn't start being weird and forced Mahiru to confess her feelings to me...I turned her down be cause I have feeling for Haj-no...I don't  
Day 9  
A lot of crazy stuff happened today. That damn bear decided to set up a fucked up game that cased that psycho Peko to attack me...she would of killed me if Sora didn't stop her...He's kinda like a big brother sometimes...but I didn't go unharmed...My shoulder was dislocated. Lucky for me Mahiru and Hajime were able to pop it back it place...It hurt but...being in Hajime's arm made it feel a bit better...ok I like him a little...After a search party left to search for Peko, Mahiru took me to go take a shower and wash my kimono for me...But when I went to look for her I found Peko dead...And bitch face is blaming me...I didn't do it...I'm scared...But Hajime promised he would prove me innocent and find the real killer...I hope he does...  
Day 10  
No...no no no...Mahiru...she killed Peko...and accidently framed me with my Kimono...  
Day 11  
...Hajime...he came over to make sure I ate...he also gave me a bag of gummy bears...how sweet...I asked him if he would like to help me pick out a new kimono and her said yes...But at the market I called him a slave instead of my friend when Sora accused him of being my boyfriend. I felt so bad that I immediately apologized when we got to a safe area...He understood and forgave me...the more I'm around him...the more I see that he truly cares about me...and the more he cares about me, the more I care about him...I think I've fallen in love with him...But...how do I tell him...does he love me back? I'm not as brave as Chiaki or as pretty as Sonia...or as talented as Ibuki...I'm not strong like Akane or Peko, or mature as Mahiru I'm weak and worthless...like Mikan...all I can do is dance...  
Hajime's Pov

I close the book and start thinking to myself...Does Hiyoko really think she's worthless...I feel someone staring at me and i turn to see Hiyoko looking at me.

Hiyoko:I guess you read that last part...

Me:Hiyoko...I

Hiyoko:Tell me...is the only reason you're dating me..is out of pity right...You know I'm nothing but an ugly, weak and worthless pile of shit!...I can't do anything but dance...and I can barley help with investigating and-

Me:Hiyoko! Stop putting yourself down! I fell in love with you not because your weak...but because you push me to be stronger...I would be at an absolute loss if you didn't help with the last two cases...It was because your life was on the line that I wanted to figure out what happened. I need you to get stronger like you need me to get stronger...I might be smart but I believe without you...I would be dead...

Hiyoko:...You're just saying that to make me feel better...Right?

I give her a long passionate kiss.

Me:Yo-yo...You're the only girl on this planet that I truly love...You complete me and I complete you.

Hiyoko buried to head into my chest for 20 minutes while I rubbed her back.

Hiyoko:Haji...?

Me:Yes Yo-yo?

Hiyoko:Are you still going to take me to the amusement park tomorrow?

Me:Of course I will...It Is gonna be our first official date.

She pushed me on my back and looked me in the eyes with a smile and a slight blush. I blush back.

Hiyoko:I love you, Haji...

Me:I love you to, Yo-yo..

That night we both lost something but gained more love for each other.  
(Chapter end)  
Aurthor's notes:This was basicaly the Chapter where a lot of thing were explained like Sora's talk with Mahiru. Chiaki's sacrifice and Hiyoko's love for Hajime...Speaking of which...since this fanfic is rated T, I could not go Over what they "lost"...But I'll let you imagine what happened. Sky out.


	12. Use to be a Funhouse

Guess who's back, back again? Sky is back, tell a friend!

Hajime:EpicSkyScience doesn't own Danganronpa or it's characters. He just owns his Oc, Sora!

Show show show show it's showtime!  
(chapter 12: Used to be a Funhouse)  
Hajime's pov day 24

Hiyoko:Hey, I'm almost ready!

Me:Ok!

Monomi ended up defeating another monobeast yesterday, and everyone decided it would be nice to go and have fun. As this was our first date, me and Hiyoko chose to more casual. I chose to wear a dark green tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Hiyoko wore a orange t-shirt with a cat on it and a pair of blue shorts. Instead of pigtails, her hair was tied back into a single pony tail. She grabbed her small orange purse that was on the table and opened it, giving me a disappointed look.

Hiyoko:You didn't pack any candy.

I give her a grin and open up my bag to reveal multiple bags of Mochi, Konpeito and of course gummy bears. Hiyoko's eyes lite up with excitement.

Me:Sora would check you bag...he won't think about checking mine.

Hiyoko:Oooo! You're soooo clever! that's why I love you!

She reached for the gummy bears but I closed the bag,

Me:Ah ah ah. You know Sora has the nose of a blood hound.

Hiyoko:Good point...The last time you gave me candy before breakfast, he gave us a thirty minute scolding...Geez he's like an overprotective brother sometimes.

Me:Well he is a big brother.

We both laugh as me make our way to the dinning room. When we got there we seen Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Chiaki at the table. Kazuichi was wearing a white T-shirt, blue track pants and a blue baseball cap turned backwards. Chiaki chose to wear a baggy pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and a grey bear hat. Fuyuhiko wore a pale pink polo and khaki pants. Oh yeah...Everyone decided to dress more casual.

Me:Hey where's everyone else?

Fuyuhiko:Sora's in the kitchen making breakfast, Nagito and Gundham are doing a morning workout, and Nekomaru is giving Ibuki a massage.

Sora then came out of the kitchen with the food. He wore a baggy red t-shirt, worn down blue jeans, and his normal black goggles.

Sora:Gareeting Hajime, Hiyoko!

Me:Morning Sora.

Hiyoko:Good morning Big bro Sora.

Sora:Hiyoko...You haven't eaten any sweets this morning?

Hiyoko:No, I haven't.

Sora:Any candy in your bag?

Hiyoko:No.

He stared at Hiyoko for some time before smiling and patting her head.

Sora:Ah...So are you ready for breakfast? I made pancakes!

He started to hand out the plates, before stopping and tapping his foot.

Sora:Gundham, Nagito you two had a good work out?

We turn to see the two standing at the doorway. Gundham was wearing a gray t-shirt with a hamster on it, black shorts and his normal scarf. Nagito wore a similar outfit, except he had a pig on his shirt and had his jacket on.

Nagito:Yeah...We did...

I was about to say something when the doors flew open and knocked the duo down.

Ibuki:Heeeeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooooooo!

Ibuki was wearing a colorful crop top, shorts and a sparkley silver fedora. Nekomaru walked in shortly after. he wore a white tank top, black pants, a black jacket and a black fedora. Most of his cloths were covered in a gold trim. He still had his chain around his neck.

Hiyoko:...We all agreed to dress casual...not like Michael Jackson

Nekomaru:Ibuki insist that I wear this shit.

Ibuki Started laughing and telling him he looked fabulous.

(time skip)

When we got to the park, Hiyoko eyes immediately lite up. The park was large and there were many rides, some of the most notable attractions were the roller coaster, a haunted house, a large castle and a funhouse.

Me:So what do you want to do first?

Without saying a word, she grabbed my hand and dragged my over to the roller coaster. There we seen that everyone else was already there.

Ibuki:Come on Kazuichi! Why won't you ride the roller coaster!

Kazuichi:I...I get motion sickness real easily.

Ibuki:Oh come on! I bet even Hiyoko can ride it with no problems.

Fuyuhiko:That's if she's even tall enough to ride.

Sora:She's tall enough to ride Hajime.

Ibuki started to snicker at that comment while me and Hiyoko are blushing like mad. Monomi then popped out of nowhere.

Monoi:Ok listen up you guys...in order to ride the ride you have to be at least 130cm. I will now proceed to measure you.

Hajime Hinata-179cm  
Chiaki Nanami-160cm  
Fuyuhiki Kuzuryu-157cm  
Gundham Tanaka-182cm  
Hiyoko Saionji-130cm  
Ibuki Mioda-164cm  
Kazuichi Soda-172cm  
Nagito Komaeda-180cm  
Nekomaru Nidai-198cm  
Sora Rikudo-180cm

Hiyoko:Yay! I'm tall enough to ride!

Fuyuhiko:Just barley, shorty.

Hiyoko:Hey you're short too!

Fuyuhiko:But I'm taller than you.

...With these two fighting...it gonna be a long day

(time skip)

We had just exit the haunted house..and Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko had started fighting again.

Fuyuhiko:Ow geez why did you smack me?!

Hiyoko:Cause you groped me in there!

Fuyuhiko:Grope what!? You have nothing there!

Hiyoko:...Hajime likes them...

Fuyuhiko:...So he likes staring at a young boys chest.

Hiyoko gasped and was about to smack him upside the head but I beat her to it.

Me:Size isn't everything...c'mon Hiyoko let go get some lunch.

Hiyoko nods and we start to walk to a nearby food stall.

Ibuki:Don't you know you never insult a girls chest size...especially if you're in front of her boyfriend.

After getting something to eat we decided to go to the funhouse, and of course everyone was there. Fuyuhiko mumbled something causing Ibuki to smack him. Out side the funhouse there was a Monokuma like train. We all board it and start heading into the funhouse. But half way there I blacked out. I woke up later in a pinkish-red room. I look over to see four other with me, Sora, Nagito, Nekomaru and Kazuichi...but no one else.

Me:What? Where is everyone else?

Kazuichi:Don't know...Where are we though?

Monokuma:NYEK NYEK NYEK! You are in the funhouse of course!

We look behind us to see that fucking bear on a tv screen.

Me:Alright bear where are the others?

Monokuma:Oh there right here!

He clapped his paws and a image appeared on screen. It was the others, all staring at the screen, in a purple room

Monokuma:Listen up everyone, we're gonna play a game!

Kazuichi:NOT AGAIN!

Manokuma:There are two houses, The strawberry and grape house. Now you are trapped in theses houses and you won't get out until...someone dies! Bye now!

Kazuichi:...I hate that bear.

Me:We all do...Look...It would be a good idea to start exploring.

Sora:...You can go explore...there's something I need to figure out...Nekomaru mind helping me out.

Nekomaru:Yeah I don't mind.

Kazuichi:Alright lets get searching...So we can get out of this sausage party.

The three of us begin exploring With Nagito making a map with a pencil and paper he found...Hopefully Hiyoko will be okay...

Hiyoko's pov

As the screen turned off we all looked at each other with worried looks.

Ibuki:...Well this is a bummer.

Hiyoko:...Yeah...I think we should start looking around for some way out.

Fuyuhiko:Hmf...Who made you leader?!

Me:I'm second in command and since Hajime isn't here...

Fuyuhiko:Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't make you the leader...I say I should be leader since well I'm the smartest and strongest in this room! Got that!?

Chiaki:*but u haven't done anything during any of the investigations.*

Fuyuhiko:I don't care! I said I'm the leader so I'm the leader!

I put my hands on my hips and glair at him.

Me:Stop being a little bitch! Look why don't we take a vo-

Suddenly a sharp pain went through my cheek, I clutch it and look at Fuyuhiko...He had just...punched me. Everyone was shocked at what he just did.

Gundham:...Fuyuhiko...Why did you-

Fuyuhiko:SHUT UP!

Everyone flinched

Fuyuhiko:Since there's no objections...I'm leader...now do we have any food?

Ibuki:Ummm yeah. We all agreed to bring two days worth of food as back up remember?

Fuyuhiko:Ah yes...We should ration it out as a just in case...Shorty I want you to go and make a map of this place...And leave your purse here! Got it!

He clench his fist me...But i did what he said. There were three floors and a tower...All with different play equipment in I got done I headed back to the starting area I noticed that Fuyuhiko had sorted all the food...but gave me the smallest amount...

Me:Hey why do I get the smallest amount?

Fuyuhiko:Because your the smallest! Now shut up and eat!

Me:But-

He slams me against the wall!

Fuyuhiko:I said SHUT UP AND EAT!

I sigh and look at my "meal". It was just a small bag of yellow gummy bears...He's a dick!

Hajime's pov

We have just finished the map and were heading back to the starting area.  
Kazuichi:Geez...This place has three floors and a random ass tower...And it's all the same freaking color.

Me:Yeah I know and...do you hear that

We stop and hear multiple metal banging. We rush over to see Sora and Nekomaru rapidly hitting a wall, golden spark flying out of Nekomaru's hands.

Sora:REMEMBER NEKOMARU! IT'S USELESS TO GIVE UP! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!

Nekomaru:ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

Did they...did they just reference two different animes?...After some time they slow down and stop.

Nekomoru:Man this wall is hard as shit!

Sora:You can say that again.

Nagito:Wow what was that?

Sora:Huh? Oh you seen that. Yeah, we were trying to knock this wall down so we could escape.

Me:Your hands were moving fast! How were you doing that?!

Sora:Well as the ultimate chemist I haves ingested my own chemicals and its left me with some...side affects.

Me:What kind of side affects?

Sora:Enhanced speed, strength, and durability.

Kazuichi:Wait why haven't you told me this!?

Sora:I told this when we were 13.

Me:Hey that reminds me...How did you two become friends in the first place?

Sora:Lets talk about it over dinner...I'm famished.

We ration our food and sat around in a circle.

Sora:Well you see when me and Kaz were little, we absolutely hated each other. We were always scheduling fights with each other to try to prove who was stronger. This all stopped a couple of years ago...

Kazuichi:Yeah, I decided to be stupid and get a little girls toy from a bunch of bullies by myself and got surrounded...I would of been dead if Sora didn't show up. He manage to beat the leader and three of his strongest men before they retreated.

Sora:Wouldn't be able to beat them if you didn't weaken them.

Kazuichi:Yeah, but you still saved my ass.

(time skip)  
It's been four days since we've been stuck in this fucking funhouse, and we've barley made any progress. Sora and Nekomaru usually spend hours trying to knock down the same wall, Nagito keeps on trying to test his luck, while me and Kazuichi just do what every we can...currently we're watching Sora and Nekomaru take turns beating the wall again.

Sora:This wall's power level is over 80000!

Nekomaru:But our power level is over 90000!

Kazuichi:...Really more anime references? Aren't you getting tired of this Haj?

Me:...Ok...

Kazuichi:NOT YOU TOO!

Nagito:Hey you guys! I found something in the tower!

Nekomaru:In the tower? Ok lead the way!

We follow Nagito to the tower and he feels around the walls until he pressed a button causing a double door to open up.

Me:It's...An elevator.

Nagito:Oh I was hoping that my luck would kick in! It's like the delicious bagel! Awesome!

Me:Hopefully it will take us the others...I'm worried about Hiyoko...Especially since she's with Fuyuhiko...He's been an ass lately.

Kazuichi:...Alright lets go

Hiyoko's Pov

Four days...Four days of fucking hell! Fuyuhiko has been doing nothing but being an asshole...Especially towards me. Any time I question his choices, he yells and hits me. Gundham is the only one brave enough to help me...but even he has his limits. Each day he gets more and more aggressive.

Fuyuhiko:...Fuck...We are running out food!

Ibuki:Wait what?! but we should have-

Me:It's because you do such a shitty job at rationing the food!

Fuyuhiko:SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!

...He punched me in the mouth, causing it to bust open...He then slammed me against the wall. Gundham grabbed him and pulled him back.

Gundham:Fuyuhiko! You need to stop this! She is just stating the truth!

Fuyuhiko:STATING THE TRUTH MY ASS!...Look the stress of the situation is getting to us all...Here's what I think we should do...Kill the weakest.

We all stare at him in disbelief...Kill the weakest...but that would mean...

Ibuki:No way! I'm not killing anyone! Especially Chiaki!

Fuyuhiko:Chiaki? No she is not the weakest...The weakest is her!

It took me a few second to realize who he was pointing at...Me. Gundham tightened his grip on him causing Fuyuhiko to struggle.

Gundham:Are you mad! you can not kill Hiyoko! You will-

Fuyuhiko:I don't care if Monokuma executes me! Just as long as the strong live that's all I care about!

He then pushes back, slamming Gundham against a nearby wall, knocking him out cold. He then looks around!

Fuyuhiko:Any more fucking objection!?

Chiaki and Ibuki stay silent and Fuyuhiko smirks. Quickly I run away to try and find a safe spot to hide but Fuyuhiko runs after me!

Fuyuhiko:COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! OR DO YOU WANT THE STRONG TO DIE!

I keep on running all the way until I reach the tower. I stop, realizing there's no place left to hide. Fuyuhiko then grabs me from behind and slams me into the wall hard enough to cause blood to start to trickle from my forehead.

Fuyuhiko:No place left to go now, huh bitch!

I stomp on his foot causing him to let go. I try to run but he pins me on the ground! He wraps his hands around my neck and after a few minutes its starts to get harder to breath! My vision starts to get blurry and I'm starting to lose my strength...Hajime...I..Just want to see you one last time...

?:GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!

Hajime pov

As we head down the only thing I can think about is Hiyoko's safety.

Sora:Don't worry. Hiyoko's gonna be fine. She can handle that bitch face.

I smile...But that smile fades when the doors open revealing Fuyuhiko pinning Hiyoko to the ground, choking her! My blood started to boil and with out thinking I rush at him!

Me:GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!

The next few minutes we a blur...I remember beating the crap out of Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru having to drag me off him before I kill him...but after that the only thing I kept on thinking of was if Hiyoko was still alive. Sora leaned over her body and smiled.

Sora:...She's not dead...She just unconscious...But she does need some medical attention. She's got a cut on her forehead that needs some treatment.  
I give a sigh of relief and walked over to him handing him the med pack I brought along. After that we all decided to go meet up with the others.

(Time skip)

After about an hour, Hiyoko regained conscious. when she did, she wrapped her arms around me and began crying. Out of everyone, she seamed to be in the worst shape. With what Ibuki was telling us, Fuyuhiko was eating most of the rations, and giving Hiyoko barely enough to eat. After eating and tying up a still unconscious Fuyuhiko, most of us agreed to go to bed.

Ibuki:Hey...I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop Fuyuhiko...I was just so scared...

Me:It's okay Ibuki...I understand...

Kazuichi:Heh...you know...When he wakes up...I'm gonna kick his ass for hurting my little cousin!

Ibuki:Cousin? You two are cousins?

Kazuichi:Yeah...Her dad and my mom are bother and sister.

The three of us spent the next 20 minutes talking, with Ibuki revealing her feelings to Kazuichi...he took it well..and by that he fainted. After laughing me and Ibuki decided to get some sleep. When I woke up, I noticed Fuyuhiko, Chiaki and Ibuki were missing! I looked over at Hiyoko to make sure she was ok. She was snuggled up next to me. I wake her up and we start looking for the trio...Well we found two of them...one was a shocked Ibuki...the other was Chiaki slumped in her wheel chair..blood tripping from her head!

Monokuma:Students! A body has been found! You have up until 2:00 pm!  
(Chapter end)  
Aurthor's notes:Welp Chiaki's dead...But who killed her? Was it Ibuki? Or was it Fuyuhiko? Or was it someone else? Fun fact, This chapter was origanaly going to be called "Bunch of anime references" But I Changed it to a reference to a Pink song. Also Fuyuhiko's Attitude will be explored in the next chapter. Sky out.


	13. Game over!

Quick intro go! I own nothing, but my oc Sora. Showtime!  
(Chapter 13:Game over!)  
Hajime's pov Day 29

Me, Hiyoko and Ibuki all stood there, Staring at the lifeless body of Chiaki. Everyone but Fuyuhiko heard the anouncment and came running in.

Sora:Holly shit! Chiaki...

Gundham:Wha-what?

Kazuichi:NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Nekomaru:...Gah!

Nagito HOLY LUCKY BAGELS OF HOPE!

Me:Did...Did Fuyuhiko?

Ibuki:Wha...no...

Hiyoko:Why?

Just then the elevator opened revealing Fuyuhiko!

Fuyuhiko:Hey guys I heard the announcement who die-

Kazuicki sucker punched him in the face.

Kazuichi:That's for hurting My little cousin and this...

He then knees Fuyuhiko in the stomach.

Kazuichi:is for murdering Chiaki!

Fuyuhiko:What are you talking about?...I don't remember anything that happened in the last eight days.

Sora:So you don't remember entering the fun house?

Fuyuhiko:No.

Ibui:Trying to kill Hiyoko

Fuyuko:...I tried...to kill her?

Hiyoko:...Yes

Me:Do you remember zombie Peko?

Fuyuhiko:WAIT! PEKO IS A ZOMBIE NOW?!

Me:...Either I hit him way to hard, or he is the traitor and doesn't know it...

Fuyuhiko:THERE'S A TRAITOR?!

Me:..Yup..

Sora:Look we can talk about traitors later, we got an investigation to do!

Hiyoko:He's right...I'll investigate the body...If that's ok, big bro Sora?

Sora:Go ahead...Ibuki and Fuyuhiko I'm gonna need your testimonies.

They both nod and left. I started to investigate. The first thing I found was a guitar covered in blood.

Me:Is this...Ibuki's Guitar...

Hiyoko:Huh...So that's what Fuyuhiko did with it.

Me:What?

Hiyoko:The other day, Fuyuhiko took her guitar away. Something about him being tired of her playing it.

Me:Hmmmm...Interesting

(**Guitar obtained**)

Me:What about you? Did you find anything?

Hiyoko:Yeah! Ok...so there is a wound on here head, but...It also looks like she has a broken neck, see...I think her neck was broken before she was struck.

(**Chiaki's Autopsy Obtained**)

Me:Anything else?

Hyoko:Uhh...Oh This! This!

She pointed at Chiaki's shoulders...There was a golden sparkle...wait!

(**Gold Sparkles obtained**)

Me:Hiyoko...Did Chiaki bring her white board!?

Hiyoko:Yeah, It's right here

She hands me it and I read it out loud.

Me:"Thank you, I love you N"

(**Chiaki's message Obtained**)

Hiyoko:Who is N?

She Gasp.

Hiyoko:It can't be...He..he...

Sora then walked

Sora:Didn't get any good info from those two. what about you two?

I tell him about the evidence we found. He nods and adjusted his goggles.

Sora:...I see...The doors are open. You two go get something to eat and rest up before the trial...I need to look at something...

Me:Please tell me Your not gonna try and knock down a wall again.

Sora stared at me then smiled as he walked towards the elevator, tool box in hand...yup...

(Time skip)

After eating breakfast and changing into our normal cloths, me and Hiyoko made our way to Monokuma rock (we decided to start calling it that for kicks and giggles) When we got there Sora was already waiting for us in his usual outfit. When he seen us, he reached into his lab coat.

Sora:Gareeting! This right here is what we need to solve this case.

He handed me a small disk that had "Towers" on it.

Sora:I was suspecting that wall had something behind it and I was right...There was a security room. I look through this disk and found something interesting!

Hiyoko:The murder!?

Sora:No...the reason why Chiaki has that wound on her head.

(**Disk obtained**)

We wait for everyone else to get here before Monomi lets us in the elevator. When we get to the trial room I take my normal spot.

Monokuma:Alright Bitches you know the rules! I'm just gonna sit back and eat mah honey!

(**trial start**)

Sora:Ok so first as always we should disuse how the victim died.

Ibuki:Well...She did have a wound on her head...so she was killed by blunt forced tra-tra...Being smacked real hard in the head!

(**Chiaki's autopsy**)

Me:NO YOU-

Hiyoko:NO YOUR'RE WRONG! While examining her body I discovered her neck was broken. The strike in the head came later!

Sora:Wow you're good!

Hiyoko:I learned from the best!

Fuyuhiko:That doesn't prove jack! Couldn't Chiaki's neck have broken when she was struck!?

Hiyoko:No way! Judging by the angle of the strike and the area where the neck was broken, it would be imposable! I'm the Ultimate Dancer yet I could tell this fact just by looking at her!

Fuyuhiko:Alright prove to me that the guitar did not break her neck, you dumbass!

(Guitar)

Me:...Dude stop doing a impression of Sonia...

Fuyuhiko:What's that supposed to mean!?

Me:We never mentioned what the weapon was, yet you just stated it was a guitar...

Fuyuhiko:Well yeah...So...It was a lucky guess.

Me:Hmf...I think I know why you guessed that...

Fuyuhiko:Are you gonna accuse me of killing Chiaki!?

Me:No...But I am accusing you of tampering with the crime scene!

Fuyuhiko:Wha...

Me:The other day...You took away Ibuki's Guitar because it was bothering you!

Ibuki:Oh yeah he did do that...Jackass!

Me:I'm think he was the first one to find Chiaki's body, So he took a near by blunt object and smacked to corpse upside the head. Probably wanting to frame someone for the murder.

Fuyuhiko:Oh yeah...Have any evidence that it was me?

(**Disk**)

Me:Oh I do! This disk contains security footage from the towers. Sora obtained through...Strange means. Monokuma can we play this?

Monokuma:Omnomnom...Oh uh yeah sure whatever...Nomnomnom!

Monokuma brought out a laptop and we played the disk. We seen Chiaki's corpse, then we seen Fuyuhiko walk in. He was spazzing out. Suddenly he grabbed the guitar and smashed her in the head. When it finish we all looked at Fuyuhiko as he suddenly started spazzing out as well! When he stopped he took off his eye patch revealing a deep red eye!

Monokuma:Ladies and gentleman say hello to the Ultimate Traitor..Monohiko! You see I brainwashed his ass about a week ago to kidnap shorty over there, And I kept him brainwash up until this morning. Hell this kid will do any thing I say! Hey Monohiko, insult Hyoko!

Monohiko:What are those on your head? Bananas? Croissants?...A shitty hair cut?

Hiyoko:Can it bitch bear!

Monohiko:Hey Hajime! Why are you even with her anyways? She look like a kid! Are you really into young looking girl? Or is it because she looks like a boy? You could of gotten with Mikan, or Sonia or even Chiaki! All three are better than that loli brat!

Me:Shut...the fuck...up!

Monohiko:Or heck even that Mahiru bitch! She might not of been much of a looker but at least you'll have something to grab on when you fu-BZBZBZBZT!

Sora had just tased Monohiko and he fell to the ground!

Sora:Never...Diss...my sunshine...Lets get back to the case at hand!

Kazuichi:Yeah...Hey didn't Chiaki have a white board? Maybe she wrote something down before she died.

(**Chiaki's Message**)

Me:You're right Kazuichi she did and it's right here.

Nagito:"Thank you, I love you N"...Wait there is only two people who's name starts with N...mine and...

Me:Nekomaru's.

Gundham:But there is no way he could kill her! Those two are inseparable like Hades and Cerberus!

(Gold Sparkles)

Me:Tell me did Nekomaru touch Chiaki at all yesterday?

Ibuki:Not that I know of.

Me:Then how did his gold dust get on her. A couple days ago I notice the gold trims on his jacket we starting to flake off.

Ibuki:Well duh! There not supposed to stay on...oh.

Me:Ok...Here's what I think happened !After we all went to bed yesterday, Chiaki and the killer left to have a private conversation. At some moment, Chiaki thanked her killer though writing on her white board. Sometime after that, the killer broke her neck, leaving gold flakes on her shoulders. After they left, A brainwashed Fuyuhiko stumbled in on the crime scene. While trying to fight the brainwashing, He grabbed the nearby guitar and struck Chiaki's corpse before heading to the other house...There's only one person here who could of done this, N or should I say...Nekomaru!

Nekomaru just quietly took off his chain and smiled.

(**Trial end**)

Hiyoko:Wait you mean...Big bro Kitty...

Monokuma:That right, the big guy killed Geeky girl!

Nekomaru:...It wasn't like I wanted to do it...Me and Chiaki have been dating since after her sacrifice...When she seen all the tension that was going on...she came up with a plan...She would sacrifice herself...so the other's can live...I...I chose to help her...The gold dust on her was not a result of me snapping her neck...it came off when she kissed me...which was the last thing she did...I tried to point all the evidence towards me...but shit happens I guess...Hajime, take my chain...I don't need it to hold me back anymore.

It was quiet for a minute before Hiyoko ran up and gave him a hug with tears in her eyes, soon we all did the same including Fuyuhiko when he woke up.

Nekomaru:You guys...thank you...Hey shit bear I'm ready!

Monokuma just blew his nose and nodded. He then tapped his button with his mallet.

(**NEKOMARU NIDAI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!**)  
Nekomaru's Punishment starts with him tied to a goal post with a team of Monokumas in front of him, all dressed in American football uniforms. One by one they all try to tackle Nekomaru but just bounce off him. After a while they chose to tackle him two at a time, then three, then four. Soon enough the entire team is trying to tackle Nekomaru but they still bounce off. Then a giant Monokuma appears and charges at before it could reach him, Nekomaru coughs up blood, dying due to his disease. the last shot shows his face, a clear smile on it.  
(Execution end)

Monokuma:Man...I didn't expect that...Makes me want to go drown my sorrows in honey...Bye...

The way up was silent as always. When we got to the hotel, Hiyoko wrapped her arms around me.

Hiyoko:Haji...I don't want anyone else to die!...First Big sis dies...then Hamhands ...Now Chiaki and Kitty...I..I..

I wrap one arm around her and pat her head.

Me:I know Yo-yo...I know

(**Nekomaru's chain Obtained**)  
(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:Ok so far Nekomaru's is the saddest execution I had to write. I Wanted to make it that he was badass and died due to his disease. Sky out


	14. Mystery of the Sky

Don't own anything...With the exseption of my oc, Sora. It's showtime  
(chapter 14:Mystery of the Sky.)  
Hajime Pov Day 40

Me:Hiyoko?...Hiyoko, where are you?

I walk down a hallway. I don't know where I am...or where anyone else is, but I keep walking...I walk into a room to see a terrible sight! Hiyoko, Gundham  
and Ibuki were all was hanging from a noose, Gundham was laying on the ground bleeding, and Hiyoko was tied to a post..Her throat slit.

Me:NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

?:Oh it's happening.

I turn to see a a guy with long black hair. His red eyes were staring right at me. I looked at his hand to see a bloody knife!

Me:You bastard! Who the fuck are you!?

?:Why...I'm you of course.

I Look at my hand to see the same bloody knife...and blood on my cloths!

Me:No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I shot up from my bed and looked around my room...It was just a bad dream...I look over at Hiyoko to see a note in her place.

Me:"Haji, the grease monkey wanted to talk to us about something. Meet us in the dinning area when you wake up-Hiyoko Ps don't forget the camera"

I get dress and grab the camera on the way out. When I got to the dinning room I seen Kazuichi and Hiyoko Arguing over something.

Hiyoko:I-I'm telling you We haven't gone that far in our relationship!

Kazuichi:Oh Come on! You've been in a relationship for weeks now you two must have bo-

Me:What are you talking about?

Kazuichi:You and my cuz having se-Owch! Why'd ya kick me!?

Hiyoko:Because you're an idiot!...Did you bring the camera?

Me:Yeah...but why do we need it?

Kazuichi:I heard Sora talking to himself last night...He mention something about Mahiru's camera holding the secret to the mastermind or something.

I hand the camera to Kazuichi and he plugs it into a laptop. He turns it on and looks at the screen in disappointment.

Kazuichi:...Damn! Sora and Chiaki were smart enough to set up a password. Any Ideas?

Hiyoko:Hmmmm...Try 11037.

Kazuichi:...No..Didn't work...

Me:How about...HajimeXHiyoko?

Kazuichi:...Wow...I'm surprised it wasn't that!

Hiyoko:Ummm...MahiruNekomaru?

Kazuichi:...No...Password hint...Hope?

Hiyoko:...Is it bagels?...That's all I got...

Me:Hope?...Hey...Try Izuru.

Kazuichi:Izuru?...Ok I'll try it.

After some typing the password was accepted. Kazuichi smiled as he clicked on the picture icon.

Kazuichi:All right lets see what you're hiding.

The first picture was of everyone but who was on the island. But we were all wearing different cloths. Sora had his goggles up, but his eyes were closed.

Me:Huh? I don't remember taking this picture.

The next picture was of all the guys posing shirtless. Kazuichi stared at the picture, then looked down his shirt.

Kazuichi:What the hell!? My Nipples aren't pierced! This must be fake!

The next picture was all the girls in elegant Kimonos. Hiyoko smirked and pointed at Mikan's obi...the bow was facing forward.

Hiyoko:I always knew she was a whore. That right there proves it!

Kazuichi:Hey we can all bash on the ultimate fan serves later!

The next picture was a bit odd. It showed me, Ibuki, Kazuichi, Sora, Hiyoko and some red headed guy all playing in a band.

Kazuichi:Wait! We were in a band? And who's that redhead?

Me:I don't know...But it looks like he does drugs.

Hiyoko:...Looking at him makes me uncomfortable...

Me:Next!

Up next was a picture of me hold Hiyoko in my arms. We were both wearing the some cloths that we wore during our first date and in the background, Sora was drinking tea with some large person...they looked scary.

Hiyoko:...Huh?...This never happened...Did it?

The second to last picture showed a group of students...the only two I recognized were the redhead and the large person.

Kazuich:...Who are these people?

Hiyoko:Don't Know. We're almost done.

The last picture was of a tall guy with long black hair and red eyes wearing a dark suit...Wait!

Me:Holy crap! I had a dream about him last night!

I tell the others about my dream and they both look at me in shock!

Hiyoko:...I...I died

Kazuichi:GAH!...Who is this guy!?

Sora:Izuru Kamakura! The Ultimate Hope!

Me:Sora! When did you get here? And how do you know about this guy?

Sora:I Just got her...And the reason I Know Izuru is because he's...the mastermind.

Kazuichi:Wait, mastermind!?

Sora:Yeah...I met Izuru a couple of times before...guy's cold and gained the title of Ultimate Hope because of the fact that he's skilled in everything. He also has an obsession with boats for some reason. The guy spent 20 minutes talking about sailboats when I first met him. Stopped him from kicking my ass though. As of right now he's somewhere on this island.

Me:Fuck then we should tell the others.

Sora:I already asked Monomi to bring them here...Until then...do you mind showing me what's on the camera?

After showing him all the pictures, Sora nodded his head and adjusted his goggles.

Sora:It appears we all knew each other before coming to the island...

Monomi:Ok Sora! I brought the others!

As the others came in, I couldn't help to think that Sora Knew more than what he was telling us.

Sora:Ok everyone! Listen up! I have gotten information that the mastermind Is somewhere on this island! His name is Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Hope!

Nagito:Ultimate Hope? That sounds amazing!

Sora:He is a dangerous man...Our goal is to locate and capture him before he causes harm to someone!

Nagito:Nevermind on that amazing part...

Monimi:I have gotten information that Izuru is in sector 5...Science island.

Sora:Yes! Science!

Monimi:But aparently Monokuma has changed the island drastically. So be careful.

Sora:Ah fuck!

(Time skip)

Science Island was a futuristic area covered in different light.

Sora:...This place is sooooooo cool!

Monomi:It would be a good idea to spit up, You will cover more ground that way. Sora you go with Kazuichi

Kazuichi:I'm fine with that...Sora you cool with tha-

Sora:Enough talk Kaz! Science calls for us!

Sora grabs Kazuichi and runs off!

Monomi:...Ok then...Ibuki, I want you and Gundham to work together.

Ibuki:Woohoo yeah!

Gundham:Let us go, Loud mortal!

Monomi:Hajime you go with...Nagito and Hiyoko you go with Fuyuhiko!

Me:Wait...

Hiyoko:What!?

Monomi:...Look you guys will get stuff done faster if you two weren't locking lips.

...Why is she acting like that damn bear?!

(time skip)

Me and Nagito walk in silence. Despite being on this island for 40 days...this is the first time we've really been alone.

Nagito:Hey you've been quiet lately...Is something wrong?

Me:Oh it's just...we haven't really talked much...

Nagito:...Is it because I'm gay?

Me:No.I have no problem with you being gay...Wait why do you think that?

Nagito:Oh sorry...I'm really not use to talking about my sexuality...Sometimes I wonder what my parent would think of me if they were still alive...

Me:Still alive?...Oh you mean your parents are-

Nagito:Dead? yeah...Every time something good happens to me, something bad happens as well. I find 1000 yen, my parents die in a plane crash. I win a chance to go to Hope's Peak, I get diagnosed with an incurable disease and is given six months to live...but that was eight months ago.

Me:Geez..how do you keep going with a smile on your face?

Nagito:Hope...that's how...I keep going to do hope.

Suddenly I start to feel woozy.

Nagito:Hajime! Are you ok? Gahhh!

He falls to the ground and soon I lose conscious as well.

?:Good Night...Hajime

Sora's Pov

Me and Kazuich spent most of our time messing with the gadgets.

Kazuichi:Wow! These gadgets are super cool!

Me:Yeah I know!...Hey how have you and Ibuki been doing? I heard she confessed.

Kazuichi:...It's kinda strange...I always thought Ibuki was into girls...then I found out she loves me and...well it's odd.

Me:Well how do you feel about her?

Kazuichi:She's a cool girl...and has a nice body.

Me:Of course you'd say that.

We spent the next couple of minutes laughing.

Kazuichi:...You know Hajime knows you know more about Izuru?

Me:...Yeah but if he found out who Izuru is...It would shatter his mind...And if Hiyoko found out...

Kazuichi:It would break her heart...Don't worry Bro I won't tell.

Monomi:Nyek Nyek Nyek!

Me:Oh shit!

Kazuichi:OH FUCK! I KNOW THAT FUCKING LAUGH FROM ANYWHERE!

Hiyoko's Pov

I keep my distance from Fuyuhiko, knowing at any minute he could snap and try to kill me. He noticed this and looked at me with his one good eye.

Fuyuhiko:...Hey you don't have to keep you distance. I've trying to keep Monohiko at bay since...the incident.

Me:I don't trust your cyclops ass! I never did!

Fuyuhiko:Huh? Why?...Is it because I'm the Ultimate Yakuza?

Me:...I still don't get why you were let into Hopes Peak...Being a member of a criminal organization is not a talent or anything to be proud of!

Fuyuhiko:It's more of a talent that yours! All you do is wave around fans and do lame dances for creepy old guys!

Me:IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE THE ULTIMATE TRADITIONAL DRANCER!

Fuyuhiko:W-what?

Me:When I was little...I wanted to be the Ultimate Manga artist...I would always draw pictures of my favorite Manga characters and my Dad would always tell me how pretty my drawings were...but my mom and Grandmother insisted that I follow the Saionji Tradition and become a dancer...I still hate them for that...

Fuyuhiko:Manga artist huh...You know I always wanted to be the Ultimate Chess player.

Me:Chess? Really?

Fuyuhiko:Yeah! When I was little, I saw this Russian guy play chess with a super computer and win. I thought It was so cool! But my parents wouldn't teach me how to play...So I had to give up on that dream.

Me:Geez you're such a dork!

Fuyuhiko:Says the girl who wanted to be the Ultimate Manga artist!

Me:At least it's cooler than being the Ultimate Chess player!

We both start laughing until we heard a familiar laugh.

Monomi:Nyek Nyek Nyek!

We turn to see a screen with Monomi on it. She then suddenly turned into Monokuma!

Monokuma:Welcome to the next game, Ass Heads! It's called Hunt for Izuru! You must find and capture him before he catches you!...If all students are caught...He will kill one of you! Let the game begin!

Me:Come On Fuyuvitch, let's go find and take down Izuru together!

I turn to see him spazzing out...Oh no!

Monohiko:HAHAHAHAHAHA! What up you little shit!

I quickly back up from him, afraid of what he might do to me until I bump into someone. I look up to see a man with long black hair and emotionless red eyes looking right back at me.

Monohiko:Oh Izuru! You're finally here for the party! Now lets snuff this little bitch!

Me:I-I-Izuru!..Um...er...D-d-d-d-d-d-d-do you like boats?

He crouches down to look me eyes. His face never breaking that cold, emotionless stare.

Izuru:...Yes. How did you know I like boats?

He then procided to talk about boats for the next 20 minutes...Sora was right...this guy has a thing for boats...

Monohiko:Yo stop taking about boats man! Let's just get to the killing!

Izuru:Our mission is not to kill but capture.

Me:Huh?

I then felt a tap on my neck and I was out cold.

Izuku's Pov

As the girl fell, I caught her in my arms...I have no idea who she is...but I felt I had to.

Me:Fuyhiko...there is some rope over there...tie the girl up...and don't kill her.

He roughly grabbed her from my arms and dragged her to a nearby pole and started tying her up. When he finished he pulled out a knife. I grabbed his arm before he could do anything with it.

Monohiko:Whaaaat? I'm trying to make sure she stays quiet!

Me:...I think a gag will do better than killing her!

He mumbled something in disappointment before pulling a gag ball out of his pocket.

Me:...No.  
Monohiko:Oh come on, the whore might like it!

A strange anger started to flow within me and I grabbed Monohiko and threw him out of the room. I then pulled out two pieces of cloth my pocket and shove the gag ball in my pocket. I shoved one cloth in the girl's mouth and wrapped the other one around her mouth. Before leaving...I noticed Monohiko moved the bow of her obi to the front. Sighing I moved it to the right place before leaving.

Me:...If anything happens to the girl...I will kill you and mount your head on the mass of my boat.

Monohiko:Oh Izuru, you jokester! You wouldn't do that, would you?

Me:I would and I can.

Monohiko stares at me in shock before running away. I make my way to find the others. I found and captured a dark looking guy and a girl with horns before passing out.

Hajime's pov

I wake up in a hall way, not remember any that happened...I look over to see Gundham and Ibuki lying right next to me. They soon both woke up.

Ibuki:Huh?...Where did we get here?...And why is Hajime here?

Gundham:I remember that evil doer...Izuru...Did he attack you to?

Me:I think so...the last thing I remember was talking to Nagito...Wait where is he?

Ibuki:...Don't know...But why are my hand tied behind my back? I might be into bondage...But not if it's with you two...Hiyoko would most likely kill me for stealing her man!

Me:I didn't do it! besides Gundham is tied up too...and is bleeding!?

Gundham:...Oh I am...I need a medic..

Me:...Ibuki, Go find Sora! I'll take Gundham somewhere safe!

Ibuki:OK!...Uh mind untying me first?

I untie her and Gundham and start leading him to a nearby room.

Gundham:...Hajime...do you hear that?

I stop to here muffled yelling.

Me:Yeah...that sound like...Gah! Come on!

We rush over to a nearby room to see Hiyoko tied and gagged to a pole.

Hiyoko:MMMMM! MMMMM! Mmmmm!

I quickly remove the gag and start to untie her.

Hiyoko:Bleh...Thanks you guys!

Me:Do you know who did this!?

Hiyoko:It was that Izuru guy...He showed up after bitch face turned crazy again!

Me:Wait!...Why didn't either one kill you?

Gundham:It's part of the "game"...

Me:Game?

Sora:HOLY SHIT! NAGITO!

We all run to were Sora's screams we to see a horrible sight! Nagito was chained to a wall...With three large spears sticking out of his chest!

(Chapter end)  
Author's notes:Well...Nagito is dead. This chapter was mostly about Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Hiyoko's backstories. I accually had trouble thinking of what Hiyoko wanted to be when she was little. Some of my ideas were Ultimate singer, Ultimate Baker, and Ultimate Spirit maid. It wasn't until my best friend suggested Ultimate Manga artist, Saying that it would be funny for the Ultimate Tradition Dancer to originaly want to draw Manga. Also after I finish writing A new Island life, I plan on writing a Prequal story dealing with the DR1 cast. Ok, Sky out.


	15. Lucky Charms?

I only own my Oc, Sora! Showtime!  
(Chapter 15:Lucky Charms?)  
Hajime's pov day 40/41

Hiyoko:...What the fuuuuuuuck!

Me:Nagito...

Kazuichi:No...

Ibuki:...That was...unlucky of him...

Hiyoko:Too soon!

Gundham:...I'm still bleeding here!

Sora:Oh shit...let me help you!

Me:...While Sora is fixing up Gundham, We should start the investigation.

Fuyhiko then ran into the room.

Fuyuhiko:Hey guys I heard the scream and...Oh fuck! Nagito's dead.

Hiyoko:...We know! Start investigating.

Fuyuhiko:But Monokuma didn't-

Monokma:Oh hey...You guys found a body!...You better get your asses into high gear before 2:00 tomorrow!

Hiyoko:you were saying?

Fuyuhiko sighed and we all got to work! After patching Gundham up, Sora went over to Nagito and pulled out a small bottle of powder.

Sora:This is a special powder that will show finger prints.

He poured the powder on the spears and blew on them.

Sora:...Fuck...no prints!

(**spears obtained**)

Sora:...I need to do some thinking...Hiyoko mind looking for finger prints?

Hiyoko:Sure, Why not!

She takes the bottle and Sora walks out of the room. Hiyoko then proceeded to sprinkle it around. Putting my hands in my pockets, I proceeded to walk to Kazuichi before realizing that there is something in my pocket. I pull out an item that kinda looks like...a ball gag!

Ibuki:...Hajime...Are you trying some kinky stuff with Hiyoko later?

Me:What?! N-no I just found this in my pocket! I don't even how it got in there!

Kazuichi:How do you just find a ball gag in your pocket?

Hiyoko:You guys! This isn't a ball gag! It's a gag ball! The ball is made out of rubber and is made for chewing and making funny faces.

Me:Hiyoko...Do you want it? I have no use for it.

Her eyes light up and she jumps up and down.

Hiyoko:Yay! Yay!

She grabs the gag ball out of my hand and goes back to investigating.

Hiyoko:Thank you!

Me:...Ok then...have you guys found anything yet?

Ibuki:Yeah! I found some weird thingy up there on the ceiling.

She pointed to square piece of metal with three holes in it. All of the sudden it came swinging down. We moved out of the way and it stopped right in front of Nagito's body.

Kazuichi:Woops...Didn't think pulling this cord would do that...Heh heh...

Me:It looks like some kind of spear trap...Interesting.

(**Spear trap obtained**)

Hiyoko:MMMM! MMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMM!

Me:Huh?

Hiyoko:Bleah! I said I found something! Come over here!

She points to some smudges on the chains.

Kazuichi:Uh...What's so special about smudges?

Hiyoko:They appeared when I put the powder on them.

Ibuki:...I don't get why that's so special.

Hiyoko:God you're an Idiot...It means these are finger prints!

(**Finger prints obtained**)

Sora:Hey! You guys found anything?

Me:I think we figured out how there was no finger prints on the spears.

We told Sora about the spear trap. He stands there with a disappointed look.

Sora:...Hmm spear trap...That brilliant! I thought the murderer just wore gloves!

Hiyoko:...Sora...I want to know what you were doing before you found the body!

Sora:Huh...I guess this makes me a suspect...Alright, I'll talk...When the announcement about Izuru came on, Me and Kazuichi we both on guard for an attack. Izuru  
didn't show up, but Fuyuhiko, Or should I say Mokohiko, did. He was scared about something and muttering to himself. The only things I could make out were "Izuru" and "Little shit", so I guessed Izuru captured Hiyoko. We followed him for awhile before getting lost. We then heard an odd sound and rushed into this room to find Nagito's body.

(**Sora's testimony** **obtained**)

Kazuichi:Hold up...Wasn't the last one to see Nagito alive...Hajime!

Ibuki:Yeah...so what's your alibi?

Me:...I don't know...the last thing I remember was talking to him...and then we both blacked out...when I came to I was in the hallway with Ibuki and Gundham...

Gundham:Does the lucky mortal have any cuts on him?

Hiyoko:No...Why?

Gundham:...Because I found a bloody Knife!

Me:A BLOODY WHAT NOW!?

Sora:We need to dust it for prints!

When we do it, We seen clear finger prints on the handle.

Sora:...Is anyone bleeding?

Me:No.

Hiyoko:Nope.

Ibuki:Well...Nagito is.

Kazuichi:I'm good.

Gundham:I was bleeding earlier...If that counts

Fuyuhiko grabs his hand.

Fuyuhiko:...No...

Sora:Hmmm.

(**Bloody knife obtained**)

Sora:...I think we done enough investigating. Everyone go back to your rooms and get some rest for tomorrow.

I start to walk away, but Sora grabs my shoulder.

Sora:I want to talk to you. Is that okay?

Me:Uh sure...Hiyoko, Meet me back in the room.

Sora:Actualy...I would like her to stay too...I haven't got her alibi yet,.

The other's left leaving me, Sora, and Hiyoko in the room.

Hiyoko:Ok so here's my alibi. I wa-

Sora:I don't really need your alibi. Did either of you notice Fyuhiko grab his hand?

Me:Yeah...Wait!

Hiyoko:He was hiding his cut on hand. Does that mean...?

Sora:Possibly...We should go over all go over all the evidence by tomorrow.

Me:Right.

(time skip)

Monomi:Okay everyone! Time for the class trial!

We all board the elevator and descended to the trial room. When we got to the bottom we all made our way to our spots.

Monokuma:zzzzz...huh? Oh hey...You're here for the class trial...Well let's start!

(**trial start**)

Gundham:Let's first discuss the murder weapon.

Sora:Hey that's my line!

Hiyoko:It doesn't matter! Let's just discuss the murder weapon!

Fuyuhiko:Right...The murder weapon is of course the three Spears. The killer probably stabbed Nagito three times!

(**Spears**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! The spears have no finger prints on them!

Fuyuhiko:Huh...What do you mean?

Sora:That is correct. When I dusted for finger prints...There were none on the spears!

Fuyuhiko:What?...So wait...The killer wore gloves?

(**Finger prints**)

Me:No, Hiyoko found finger prints on the chains!

Fuyuhiko:Okay this is really confusing me!

Ibuki:...You were not paying attention to the investigation...

Fuyuhiko:...Actually I was thinking about chess...

The entire room turns silent.

Sora:Chess?

Kazuichi:You play that...Chess?

Monokuma:Geez you must be a huge nerd to be thinking about chess!

Fuyuhiko:SHUT THE FUCK UP MONOBEAR! I like chess!

Monokuma:What's next!? Shorty enjoys Manga! NYEK NYEK NYEK! That would be hilarious!

Hiyoko:...Um...I do like Manga...

Ibuki:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That make's you a huuuuuuuge nerd! HAHAHA-

Ibuki Is then hit in the head with a Yellow gummy bear. We all turn to Hiyoko, who is holding a bag of gummy bears.

Hiyoko:Keep laughing...And I'll throw another one at you! And that goes double for everyone else!

Me:Even me?

She looked at me and then lightly tossed a Gummy bear at my forehead...

Hiyoko:...Gummy shot...

Fuyuhiko:...Ok back on topic...How did the murderer kill Nagito without touching the murder weapon?

(**Spear trap**)

Me:Easy...The spear trap is how!

Fyuhiko:Spear...trap?

Kazuichi:I can explain this one! you see the trap is simple. The contraption is activated by a cord. When the cord is pulled, the trap swings down and impales who ever is in it's path. The spears are then released and the trap goes back up. It's a one time use trap.

Ibuki:...Ok...Who Acti...acti...acti...Who pulled the cord!?

Gundham:Perhaps he activated it himself.

(**Bloody Knife**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! You found a bloody knife nearby. That means There was a fight between Nagito and the killer. Since there are no cut wounds on Nagito, that must mean the Killer got cut!

Hiyoko:So...Does anyone have a cut...chess boy?

Fuyuhiko:Wh-What is it?

Hiyoko:...You have a cut on your hand, don't you?

Fuyuhiko:...Yeah...But don't know how I got!

Hiyoko:You don't know?

Sora:Hmmmm...You could of got it when you were in Monohiko mode...

Fuyuhiko:Wait...I turned into Monohiko again? Damn it...I thought I could control him...

Monokma:You can't control jack! Not even yo DICK!

Fuyuhiko:...I hate you...

Monokuma:Look...Why don't we ask Monohiko?

Fuyuhiko:NOOOOOOOOO!

Monokuma clapped his paws and a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, two Fuyuhikos were standing there. One with an eyepatch, the other with a red eye.

Monohiko:Whut up bitches! Missed me!

Everyone glared at him.

Monohiko:Well fuck you too!...Is that what I look like...Damn I'm sexy!

Hiyoko:Shut the fuck up you Psycho Bastard! We Know you killed Nagito!

Monohiko:I didn't kill him...Neither did Fuyuhiko! I seen the one who killed Gaylord!

Fuyuhiko:Who was it!?

Monohiko:Izuru Kamakura! And he's In this very room! And he's right there!

He points and everyone but Sora, Kazuichi and Monokuma gasp...He pointed at me!

Me:Wait what!?...I'm not Izuru!

Sora:I agree with that statement!

Kazuichi:I also agree with that statement! Haj would never do that!

Hiyoko:There is no way Haji is that Izuru guy! Izuru is Izuru and Haji is Haji!

Monohiko:Oh you poor naive little girl...I seen him do it with my own eyes! He chained up Nagito and pulled the cord! I seen him do it! I am not scared of him! I followed him!

(**Sora's testimony**)

Me:I'll cut through your lies!

Sora:That's a new one...

Me:Sora and Kazuichi both seen and followed you around for a while. When they did, Sora stated that you were scared and mumbling something about Izuru. Then they heard the murder happen...

Monohiko:But...er...you still could done it, Izuru!

Hiyoko:Even if Haji is Izuru, Izuru couldn't have done it! He had the chance to kill me but he said his mission was to capture, not kill!.

Monohiko:B-But...

Me:Ok...He's what I think happened! Right before the announcement, Izuru knocked me and Nagito out. After that he chained Nagito up and dragged me into the hall. After that he knocked out Hiyoko and had the killer tie her up. Izuru probably threatened the killer before they parted ways to capture the others. While going down the hall, the killer didn't realize they were being followed by Sora and Kazuichi. After unknownenly losing them, he came apone a chained up Nagito. Thinking he could get a kill, he pulled out his knife and went for the kill. But Nagito got lucky and woke up. He probably knocked the knife out of the killer's hand, cutting it in the process. But then the killer noticed the spear trap and the cord. Pulling the cord, the trap went down and the spears impaled Nagito. The killer then left when he heard Sora coming. When the body was discovered the killer was as shocked as the rest of us because they had two separate personalities. And they are...Fuyuhiko and Monohiko!

Fuyuhiko:What?

Monohiko:...Fuck...forgot this fucker is smart...Yeah I did it.

(**Trial end**)

Monokuma:...Well you are right again! Monohiko is the Killer! That means...I HAVE TO PUNISH MY MIND SLAVE...

Fuyuhiko:Ummm since I had no control of Monohiko, can I go free?

Monokuma:Nope! Technically you did kill Nagito, soooo yeah!

Fuyuhiko:Oh well...I'm sorry you guys...I couldn't Control Monohiko...I guess I am weak.

Monohiko:Hell yeah you are! I don't wanna get killed, I wanna kill others!

Fuyuhiko:Ah shut up!...let's just get this over with...

Monokuma:Alright iiiiiit's punishment time!

Monohiko:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fuyuhiko:Goodbye...everyone! Hajime, my eyepatch is yours now.

Monokuma Is about to smash the button but Monomi stops him.

Monomi:W-wait! It wasn't his fault! By all definition it's your fault!

Monokuma:Hmmm your right...Monomi, You will also be punish on my be haft!

Monomi:What!?

Monokuma then slams the button with his mallet.

(**FUYUHIKO KUZURYU AND MONOHIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!...YOU TOO MONOMI!**)  
The execution starts on a chess board. On one side is a Bunch of Monokuma,all dress up like chess pieces. On the other side is Fuyuhiko's side. He is the King, Chiaki is the queen, Akane and Nekomaru are rooks, Twogami and Teruteru are knights, Mikan is the bishop, and a group of Monomis are the pawns. on both side a Giant Monokuma and Monohiko stand. All at once, both sides attack with Fuyuhiko's side winning until King Monokuma and the queen remain. But Suddenly a black flash appears, slicing through Fuyuhiko's forces until all that was left was Fuyuhiko. The Black flash was reviled to be Peko. with one quick slash, Peko cut off Fuyuhiko's left arm. After that,he stared to turn to stone. To finish the "game" Peko sliced off Fuyuhiko's stone head. The camera then zooms out showing Monohiko without his head.  
(**Execution end**)

Monokuma:Alright bitches! Listen up. I know you six will not be doing any killing, So we will have one last trial 8 days from now to decide your freedom. If you guys figure out the big mystery on this island, You'll be able to go home. If not...Nyek Nyek Nyek!

With that he leaves. We all look at each other then head to the elevator. When we got close to the hotel, I pulled Sora aside.

Me:Sora I want to ask you something.

Sora:Yeah...What is it?

Me:Who really is Izuru? What is his identity

Sora looked down before looking back at me.

Sora:...Izuru...was created 5 years ago...when he was born, a boy died...His name was Hajime Hinata...You are Izuru, Hajime!

(**Fuyuhiko's eyepatch obtained**)  
(Chapter end)  
Arthor's notes:Ok, so like every chapter ,I hade a lot of fun writing. Especially Fuyuhiko's execution. Anyways chapter 16 will be the last chapter, and after I finish editing the previous chapters, I'll get started on it. Sky out.


	16. In the final

Final chapter! Woo! Anyone wanna do the Disclaimer?

Hiyoko:Oh Me! Me! EpicSkyScience does not own Danganranpa Or it's characters. But he does own Big Bro Sora!

It's showtime!  
(Chapter 16:In the Final)  
Hajime's POV day 48/49

"You are Izuru, Hajime"...Those words have been running in my head since Sora said them...I can't believe it...

Hiyoko:Hajime...Are you ok?

Hiyoko must of noticed I was not eating. I Look over at her and gave her a smile.

Me:Yeah...I just thinking about the mysteries.

Gundham:That is right...We must solve them...

Ibuki:But where to start?

Kazuichi:Heh...Me and Sora have already started investigating!

Sora:While looking through the hospital...I found everyone medical files, including

He pulls a folder out of his lab coat. My eyes widen when I seen the name on it..

Sora:Izuru Kamakura. The Master Mind!

(**Izuru's File Obtained**)

Hiyoko:Wait?! You looked through our medical Files!

Sora then pulled out six other files from his coat.

Sora:Why yes...I had to check something out...

Ibuki:So you know about my special scar?

Sora:The one under your left breast? Yes.

Ibuki gasped while Hiyoko start laughing.

Sora:And I know about Hiyoko's crab shaped birthmark on her right butt cheek

Hiyoko's face started to turn red and she grabbed Sora by his vest.

Hiyoko:N-no one needs to know about Doctor Pinchy!

Doctor...Pinchy?

Sora:..I also got some juicy info about Pig barf!

Me:We can talk about it later. Right now we need to investigate the rest of the island.

Sora:Right!

(time skip)

We split into two groups. Me, Hiyoko and Gundham in one group and Sora, Kauichi and Ibuki in the other group. My group was currently exploring the amusement park. The first place we looked at was the security room in the funhouse.

Gundham:...There is nothing here...

Hiyoko started to lean on a nearby book case.

Hiyoko:I Don't know why you thought something was he-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me:Yo-yo?

We turn to where Hiyoko was, to see she wasn't there!

Gundham:She disappeared! Where did she go!

I walk over to the book case to examine it.

Me:Hmmmmm...Maybe if I...

I push the book case and it moves to reveal a hidden passage.

Gundham:...Perhaps she fell down here.

I nod my head and we enter the passage. the entrance was primarily a slide. When we got to the bottom we started to walked through a hallway until we got to a door.

Gundham:Wait...Do you hear that?

I stop to hear a rolling round...And Hiyoko screaming.

Me:Gah!...Hiyoko!

Gundham:On the count of 3...1...2...3!

We bust through the door to see...Hiyoko riding on a swivel chair, screaming in joy...

Hiyoko:WAAAAAAAA! Hahahahahahaha! Oh hey you two! 'bout time you showed up!

Me:Hiyoko! We were worried about you!

Hiyoko:Sorry. Oh! I found something!

She pushes the chair over to a large computer.

Hiyoko:I don't know how to use a computer, so I was waiting for you so you could figure it out!

I sit on the chair and move the mouse. The screen that popped up was a login screen.

Hiyoko:Password...Hmmmm Try 11037.

Me:...Didn't work.

Gundham:Try Izuru!

Me:No..That's not it either!

Hiyoko:...Hope?

Me:...Damn!

Gundham:Try Hamsterluver666!

We both look at him in confusion.

Gundham:What?

Me:...There's a high chance that it's not that!

Hiyoko:Oh! Oh! Try Password!

Me:...No...Hint...Lost student...Gah!

I type my name and the password was accepted. Both Hiyoko and Gundham look at me in shock. But I ignore then and open a couple of documents and we start reading.

Hiyoko:...Future foundation-an organization built to stop the Remnants of Despair...Huh?

(**Future Foundation obtained**)

Gundham:Remnants of Despair-A group of 15 students who were brainwashed by The Ultimate despair. Currently in the neo world program.

(**remnants of despair obtained**)

Me:Neo world Program-A Virtual world used to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair Designed to look like an Island.

(**Neo World program Obtained**)

I click on a link that opened a picture of Chiaki in her wheel chair. But she still had her arm and her face was not stitched up.

Hiyoko:That's...Chiaki...But that can't be...She still has her arm but she can't walk...

(**Chiaki's picture obtained**)

The next five pictures were of nothing important...But the final picture made Hiyoko gasp!

Hiyoko:That...t-that..WHAAAAAAAAT!?

The final Picture was of Izuru and the rest of the class with the exception of me, Byakuya, and Sora. They were all wearing red and black versions of their cloths.

Hiyoko:W-we w-we...W-we...

Gundam:We are the remnants of despair!

(**Remnants picture obtained**)

Me:...I think we got all that we need...to solve this mystery,

I get up and Hiyoko grabs my and arm. I pick her up and we start to leave.

Gundham:Do...do you think we can solve this?

Me:Yes. I have hope.

(time skip)

The six of us stood there by elevator, waiting for it to open. When it did we all gave each other a sad look.

Kazuichi:...Man I really miss Monomi.

I pat his shoulder.

Me:...We all do

When we got to the trial room, we noticed the room looked different. Instead of 17 desk in a circle, there was 6 Desk all in a row. The pictures of the dead were hung up in the order that they died.

Monokuma:Hey there you guys. Like the new look? Cause guess what? Your gonna be debating against me! NYEK NYEK NYEK!

We all made our way to the desk. In order from left to right Kazuichi, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Me, Sora, and Gundham all glared at Monokuma.

(**Final trial start!**)

Monokuma:Ok here are the two mysteries you haft to solve! Why are you on this Island? And who is Izuru? Let start!

Sora:Hmmmm...We should start with why we are on this Island? Any ideas?

Ibuki:Uhhh...Isn't this a school trip?

Kazuichi:Yeah, this is a School trip! That's why we're here!

(**Neo world program**)

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! Through our investigations, it was discovered that this island is in all reality, a virtual program made for rehabilitation.

Sora:Hmmmmmmmm...Interesting...A virtual program...

Monokuma:Hmmmm, yes...But rehabilitation for what?

(**Remnants of Despair**)

Hiyoko:The Remnants of Despair, A group of students who were brainwashed by the Ultimate Despair! They were sent here for rehabilitation!

Ibuki:Remnants of Despair eh?...But how is that related to us?

Monokuma:Hmmmmm, Yes...How is that related to you?

(**Remnants picture**)

Gundham:This photo right here shows the evil beings know as the Remnants of Despair!

Kazuichi:Wait...THAT'S US!

Ibuki:HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!

Monokuma:HMMMMMM YES...BUT WHO SENT YOU HERE!

(**Future foundation**)

Me:A group called the Future Foundation! They are an organization made to stop the Remnants of Despair!

Ibuki:Ummm...Have any way of proving any of this

Monokuma:Hmmmmm yes...Have any way of-

Sora:Cut that shit out before I FUCKING SHOOT YOU! Any evidence that we ARE in a virtual program?

(**Chiaki's Picture**)

Hiyoko:See this Photo?

Kazuichi:Yeah it's a picture of Chiaki in her wheelchair...AND SHE STILL HAS BOTH ARMS!

Ibuki:OH MY GOD!

Sora:Hey...You figured it out Haj! Yeah...The Future Foundation sent you guys here...And I joined you guys as well...I am your classmate.

Hiyoko:Wait...What!?

Sora:Five years ago...You guys were captured by The Ultimate Despair, and...I was too late to save you...After that I started to work undercover as an assistant to the Ultimate Despair...

Monokuma:One mystery down, the Next one is up!

Me:Alright so-

Monokuma:Hold on...I think Goggles should do this! He does have the file!

Sora looks at me and give I him a nod. He then brings out Izuru's folder.

Sora:I'm sorry you guys...I have to do this..."The hope project has been completed. The subject now has every talent. We have decided to call the subject Izuru Kamakura after the founder of Hope's Peak. In order to make him perfect we have taken away his emotions and his memories. But despite this he still talks about this kimono Girl. He has only one memory of her but still he talks about her. If he not talking about her, he's talking about boats! Since 9:30 this evening Izuru Kamakura has been born and"...Grr

Monokuma:Keep reading!

Sora:..."And Hajime Hinata has died. I still can't believe that kid gave up on his identity so he could be an Ultimate like his girlfriend"...

Everyone just stared at me in silence. Hiyoko was on verge of tears.

Hiyoko:No...no...NONONONONONONONONONO!

Monokuma:YES YES YES YES YES!

Izuru...I am really Izuru...The mastermind behind this entire mess!

Sora:...I'm sorry...

Kazuichi:YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE REASON BEHIND THIS!

Monokuma:Yeah he is! NOW IIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Ibuki:What!? But he didn't kill any one!

Monokuma:But he's still the mastermind and he has been discovered! So It's time for hi-

?:NO YOU'RE WRONG!

Me:Wha...?

Three more desk appeared in front of us. The first person shown was a Spikey haired kid in a black and green hoodie.

Sora:Hey there Kotes! How've ya been

Spikey:Hey there Rikudo...And my name's not Kotes! It's Makoto Naegi.

Then a girly looking boy appeared next to him. He was wearing an oversized green jacket and blue jeans along side a green visor.

Visor:Hi there. my name is Chihiro Fujisake! I am part of the team who made the Neo world Program.

Finally a white haired girl with a braid in her hair.

Braid:...Hello...I am Kyoko Kirigiri...

Sora:What are you three doing here?

Makato:There is a virus in the program and we came to help.

Chihiro:Holy crap the virus is her.

He Points to Monokuma...Why is he pointing at Monokuma!?

Ibuki:But...Monokuma is a guy!

Kyoko:Reveal yourself Ultimate Despair!

Monokuma:Well looks like I got caught in the pan handle! Oh well!

He got up from his chair and started to glow! After awhile he explode and in his place was a giant woman. Her Blond hair was tied in two pigtails, and her Blue eyes were wild! She wore a black shirt, a red skirt, a red tie, a red bow attached to her dress, and two bear hair clips, one white, one black.

Giant:Guess who's back? Back again? Junko's back! Tell a friend!

Sora:FUUUUUUUUCK NOT HER AGAIN!

Me:...You know her?

Sora:Her name is Junko Enoshima! She is the Ultimate Despair!...And my ex-girlfriend...

Junko:Sora-Kun!

Sora:I told you not to call me that!

Junko:But I love you!

Sora:My heart belongs to Mahiru! Besides I killed your crazy ass so the despair of this world can end!

Junko:Oh come on...we can still get back together...After I get my body back together.

Hiyoko:...Huh?

Sora:After Junko died, You guys cut her up and split her body part among you...so she could always be apart of you.

Hiyoko:Ewwwwwww! Please tell me I didn't attach any of crazy lady's body part.

Sora:No the only ones who did where Fuyuhiko, Nagito, and Mikan...

Junko:But you can still get my body back?

Sora:...One, I am not into necrophilia! Two, Mikan has you uterus and she has HIV so I'm not touching her ass. and three fuck you!

Junko:Ok come on! What happened to the Sora that I fell in love with?

Sora:My Love for you left when you crippled Chiaki! And that was on our second day together!

Junko:It wasn't that bad...

Sora:You were singing the chorus of "Our love is god" from Heathers the musical while you beat her with a baseball bat!...Then killed a random girl!

Junko:Hey that bitch was looking at me wrong!

Junko Looks at me and gasp.

Junko:Kamakura! Kamakura! Yas queen!

Kazuichi:Yas queen?

Sora:How many times have I told you...IZURU IS NOT YOUR GAY FRIEND SO STOP CALLING HIM YAS QUEEN! We will end this Now!

Junko:Hahahaha. Look, It doesn't what you do! The Future Foundation will kill all these assholes when they get out! And the ones who died in this world are currently in a coma, So they're fucked!

Sora:What...No...

Junko:That's right! No matter what there will be no future for you! Only Despair!

Me:No there must be something...

_future_

Sora:If this is the truth...then I have failed you Mahiru...

_Future_

Hiyoko:No! No! No!...Haji! Izuzu! I don't care! Please help!

_FUture_

Gundham:Is my only fate..To be swallowed by evil?

_FUTure_

Ibuki:Daaaaaaamn!...I guess I'll die like how I live! An idiot.

_FUTUre_

Kazuichi:What's the point of friends...I'm just gonna lose them anyways

_FUTURe_

Junko:HA HA HA! It's useless accept you fate! Despair will always win!

_FUTURE!_

Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! THE FUTURE WILL GO ON!

Junko:Izuru! What are you talking about!?

Me:Shut up!

Junko:Ok...

Me:Sora! No matter what happens, You seek to know the truth. Even if the truth is hard for you to handle.

Sora:The truth is all I hope for.

Me:Hiyoko! Your love for me has pushed you to be stronger, smarter and kinder.

Hiyoko:Izu...Haji?

Me:Gundham! Despite you going on about how evil and dark you are, You seek justice in each case!

Gundham:I guess you are the only one who can see through my dark illusion.

Me:Ibuki! Even though You're not that smart, You are very wise and fun to be around!

Ibuki:I don't know what wise means but woohoo! You called me wise!

Me:Kazuichi! You were one of my first friends on this island and all of your friends trust you!

Kazuichi:Awwww! Really?

Junko:So you got there hopes up, Izuru! You're still full of despair like me! You need to accept who you are!

Me:Who I am?...that's it! Everyone! What do you think of me? The me you knew through these last 49 days!

Sora:Well...You're one of the smartest guys I know..

Hiyoko:You're really kind and strong!

Gundham:You are the master of sight and slayer of Thots!

Ibuki:Super fun!

Kazuichi:An awesome friend!

Me:Ok now, What do you think is my talent?

Sora:Ultimate Hope!

Hiyoko:Ultimate Boyfriend?

Gundham:Ultimate Thot Slayer

Ibuki:Ultimate Fun?

Kazuichi:Ultimate Friend?

Me:Now tell me who am I!

Sora:Izuru Kamakura.

Hiyoko:Izuru?

Gundham:The Evil one!

Ibuki:Kamakura Kamakura Yas Queen!

Kazuichi:I don't know!

Me:All wrong!

Junko:Izuru Kamakura! What are you talking about?

Me:That is not my name! I AM HAJIME HINATA! THE ULTIMATE FUTURE!

Sora:Ultimate Future Huh...Has a nice ring to it

Hiyoko:Haji...Your back

Me:I never left.

Ibuki:OMG! Hajime! Your hair is white and your eyes are red!

Junko:Look it doesn't matter! You have nothing to fight for!

I point my index finger at Junko and everyone does the same afterwards!

Me:You're wrong! We fight for Hope!

Sora:For Truth!

Hiyoko:For Love!

Gundham:For Justice!

Ibuki:For Wisdom!

Kazuichi:For Friendship

All:WE FIGHT FOR OUR FUTURE!

A laser shoots out of our finger tips and hits Junko!

Me:THIS IS YOU FINAL PUNISHMENT! THE FINAL PUNISHMENT OF DISPAIR!

Junko:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Her body started to crack, then in a final bust a light, Junko explodes!

Me:We did it!

Hiyoko:Yaaaay!

Kazuichi:Yes!

Izuiki:That was epic!

Gundham:This is the feeling of Justice!

Sora:It's finally over!

Our bodied start to crumble.

Hiyoko:What's happening

Sora:We're waking up...See you in the real world

I close my eyes and prepare to go to the real world and as my body breaks down, Hiyoko wraps her arms around me.

(Time skip)

I slowly open my eyes and grab my head. It hurts like hell.

Sora:Gareetings! It good to see you're awake!

I look up to see Sora right in front of me. He had the same cloths as before but there were some differences. His camera patch is now gone, being replaced with a simple stitch, his goggles had two green lenses and the sides looked like something was scratched out. Speaking of his goggles, they were now hanging around his neck, allowing his misty grey eyes to finally be seen. He also had clear stubble growing.

Me:Sora! You eyes!

Sora:My demons are now vanquished. I can now look you in the eyes without shame!

Hiyoko:Haji!

I was then tackled by a pink blur. Regaining my balance, I take a look at Hiyoko. She was a little taller than before, growing about 10 centimeters. Her hair was tied into a single pony tail. She was wearing a pink kimono and A pink bow.

Hiyoko:Oh uh do you like my kimono?

Me:Hmmm...Well orange is more your color, and black looks better on you...But I'll deal with pink for now.

She stands on her toes and brushes my long hair out of my face so she can kiss me

Sora:I'll leave you two lovebirds alone while I go clean myself up.

He walks out of the room with a laugh.

Me:...I think the first thing I should do is get my hair cut. Izuru might like his hair long...But Hajime does not.

Hiyoko starts to giggle and we start to hear the others laugh. Turning, we seen Gundham, Kazuichi and Ibuki standing there. Not much has changed with them.

Gundham just had his hair down, While Kazuichi is missing his beanie.

Kazuichi:Looks like we've got a lot of work to do!

Me:Yeah but with me and Sora together we can get a cure done fast!

Sora:Actually it will just be you.

We all turn to see a clean shaven Sora.

Me:What do you mean!

Sora:I got some important business with the Future Foundation...Makoto is in some trouble and he might need me to bail him out.

Me:Ok...If we get the other's awake before you get back we'll head straight to the Future Foundation HQ.

Sora:Right...A please tell Sunshine...I'm sorry I wasn't there when she wakes up.

I nod as he dashes out. I turn to see Hiyoko staring at Mahiru's pod. I walk over and put my hand on her shoulders.

Me:Don't worry...She'll be up soon.

She turns and hugs me and the other walk beside me. One of Gundham's hamsters came out of his scarf and jumped onto Hiyoko's right shoulder

Ibuki:Don't Worry Nekomaru we'll wake you up!

Kazuichi:Fuyhiko, Peko...You too

Gundham:Chiaki...Nagito...Sonia...Stay strong.

Hiyoko:Do...Do you think we'll be able to wake them all up?

Me:I'm sure of it...It's in our future.  
(Story end)  
Author's notes: Woo! The end is here! I was Excited when I Stated writing Junko's dialog just because I wanted her to seem like a Crazy ex girl friend. Of course this chapter gave some spoiler to three of the survivors of my next project "A new school life" A couple of fun facts, I Wanted to keep Hiyoko short as I wanted to use her small design from DR3 At the end as I really like her bow. I also Didn't wasn't to make it that Junko Killed Chiaki But I Still wanted her to be damaged physically, so she's now crippled. I hope you guys like this story, Until I finish the first chapter of A new school life, Sky out!


End file.
